


Selamat Pagi, Om Ganteng

by SuperNatuGirL



Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? (Movies), Dilan 1990 (2018)
Genre: Dilan si bintang café, Gay, Indonesian, Karena para author seneng ketika di notis reader-senpai, Kayak dilan tiap dinotis ama rangga, Kita semua butuh Milea, Komen kalian benar-benar bikin saya semangat nulis, Komen plis kak, M/M, Makanan para author, Milea temen yang suportif, Otp rasa lokal, Posted di wattpad, RanDilan ftw, Rangga business man, Setting di café gitu, multichap
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperNatuGirL/pseuds/SuperNatuGirL
Summary: Karena demi apa coba, pria di depan Dilan ini bak model pakaian dalam yang biasa dia liat di Instagr*m. Rambut ikalnya yang walaupun agak panjang, keliatan tertata rapih. Dilan juga gak tau kok bisa. Matanya agak sipit, irisnya coklat muda lagi. Profil mukanya tajam dan oh —Mamah, Dilan kayaknya udah mati mah. Soalnya Dilan lagi liat malaikat, mah





	1. Ada Apa Dengan Pelanggan Ini?

Namanya Dilan. Modal tampang yang manis bikin dia jadi gula-gulanya "Good morning, Breakfast", café milik bapaknya Milea. Dilan itu salah satu rahasia umum kenapa café ini selalu rame di kalangan perempuan. Tentu saja selain cita rasa makanan yang enak, plus harga yang juga gak kemahalan.

 

Tapi ayolah. Jaman sekarang, siapa sih yang peduli ama rasa makanan kalo ada Dilan? Eh maksudnya, kalo ada pelayan seganteng dia. (Setidaknya, semua 'pengunjung setia' café ini sependapat). Biasanya sih orang sekarang mentingin cuci mata ketimbang cuci mulut.

 

Moving on, ada satu ciri khas café ini yang udah jadi daya tarik tersendiri, jauh sebelum Dilan kerja di sini. Iya. Sebelum Dilan direkrut halus oleh bapaknya Milea (yang mungkin melihat potensi ekonomi dari muka temen SMA anaknya itu), café ini emang udah ramai pengunjung. 

 

Alasannya yaitu cara penyajiannya.

 

Dari awal café berdiri, karyawannya wajib minta pelanggan buat nulis nama mereka di kertas pesanan. Entah nama kecil atau nama akte, nggak jadi masalah, asalkan nama. Alasannya simpel. Biar karyawan bisa nulis nama pelanggan di sebuah miniatur papan tulis hitam, dalam kalimat "Selamat Pagi, (nama pelanggan)".

 

Papan ini nanti bakal datang barengan pesanan ke meja pelanggan. Kan enak gitu, sarapan di café trus ada yang ngucapin selamat pagi, biar sekedar di papan doang.

 

Gara-gara ide ini trus cafénya kemudian dinamain "Good morning, Breakfast".

 

Sejak dulu, gak pernah ada masalah dalam proses 'permintaan nama' pelanggan oleh pelayan. Sampe sekarang sih, masih gak ada masalah. Kecuali beberapa hal yang nggak perlu ditulis, trus ditulis pelanggan di kertas pesanan sejak Dilan kerja di sini.  

 

"Lan, satu lagi nih. Katanya, 'Dewi Utami, 08***'. Ini nomor ke berapa hari ini sih?"

 

Dilan buang nafas berat. Iya. Selain nama, nomor hp pun sering ditulis pelanggan setiap Dilan yang kerja di kasir. Awalnya sih, Dilan malu tiap ada pesanan yang nyertain nomor hp. Lama-lama Dilan udah males buat ngecek pesanan lagi. Palingan orang-orang di dapur yang bakalan bilang ke dia tiap ada nomor hp di bawah nama pelanggan.

 

Jadi orang yang punya tampang cakep mah emang susah.

 

Dilan narik nafas.

 

"4 kayaknya. Tenang, ini masih jam 9," jawab Wina, salah satu pelayan café.

 

"susah ya, orang femes~," ejek Joni dari balik mesin eskrim.

 

"hilih," Dilan mendengus. Ujung bibirnya sih udah dikit naik keatas, hampir aja ngakak. Kalo aja tu imej gak dijaga. "kinthil"

 

"Baru beberapa bulan, Lan. Kamu malah makin mirip orang Jakarta ketimbang orang Bandung," ujar Milea yang berdiri beberapa meter di kiri Dilan. Temen SMAnya itu lagi nata cake di pajangan.

 

Oh ia. Dilan dan Milea itu satu SMA di Bandung. Sebelum ke Jakarta buat kuliah, cara Dilan ngomong itu halus nan lembut kayak orang Bandung pada umumnya. Tata bahasa juga lebih cenderung puitis. Tapi sekarang, kamus Dilan yang dulunya ekstra puitis, sekarang udah lebih berwarna.

 

(berwarna agak alay, maksudnya.)

 

Ardi, salah satu karyawan café, angkat suara buat Dilan, "Yaa orang temenan ama Joni, wajar lah Mil!" "

 

Gue lagi!" protes Joni. "Udah ah bubar-bubar, tet*k lu bedua"

 

Dilan sempat-sempatnya julurin lidah ke Joni yang masuk ke dapur, lalu kembali ke posnya; kasir.

 

Dilan layanin lumayan banyak pengunjung. Rata-rata cewek, penggemar pribadinya lagi. Karena udah kebiasaan, jadi Dilan santai aja sambil ngelakuin tugasnya dengan baik dan benar.

 

"Tapi ya Lan, aku ingin tanya sesuatu ke kamu" Dilan kaget. Milea tiba-tiba ngomong pas dia lagi ngelamun. Kebiasaan temennya satu ini sejak kerja di café, yang jujur sampe sekarang masih sukses bikin Dilan sakit dada.

 

"Dilan kaget, Lia... Aduh ni kokoro," ucap Dilan, sedikit mendramatisir dengan ngusapin dadanya.

 

Milea ketawa dikit ngeliat tingkah dramaqueen Dilan. "Maaf. Gak maksud buat kamu kaget"

 

Dilan terus nunjukin senyum manisnya ke Milea, senjata utamanya tiap kali tatapan mata ama cewek. Untung anak pemilik café ini udah biasa ama jurus temennya yang satu ini. Kalo gak, bisa meleleh dia.

 

"Yudah. Mau nanya apa tadi?"

 

"Gak niat gitu nyari pacar?" tanya Milea. "banyak loh yang suka sama kamu"

 

Senyuman jahil yang muncul di muka Dilan bikin Milea bisa nebak apa yang bakal Dilan bilang padanya.

 

"Emang kamu mau jadi pacar Dilan?" ucap mereka bersamaan. 3 tahun kenal ama Dilan cukup buat Milea hafal gimana cara kerja otaknya.

 

"Lia serius, Lan"

 

"Lah emang Dilan gak serius?"

 

"Yaa enggak. Kalo aja kamu straight, Lia pasti percaya sama kamu"

 

Dilan bungkem beberapa detik. Kemudian cengengesan. "Sejelas itu ya?" tanya Dilan sambil garukin pipinya.

 

"Nggak juga. Lia nggak tau, bahkan. Tapi Lia sempet liat kamu nyimpen nomor pelanggan pria, gak pernah pelanggan perempuan. Lia cuman mau mastiin aja"

 

Kini, giliran dua-duanya diam. Untungnya gak ada pelanggan baru yang masuk, jadi percakapan keduanya gak keganggu siapapun. Milea nunggu jawaban Dilan, sedangkan temannya itu lagi mikir mau bilang apa ke Milea.

 

Seketika Dilan ngambek. "Kamu jahat, bikin trap question gitu. Dilan kan keceplosan"

 

"Jawab aja, Lan"

 

Dilan buang nafas. "Belum ketemu yang pas, Lia," jawab Dilan sambil ngangkat bahu.

 

Milea natap Dilan lama, kayak pengen mastiin sesuatu. Kemudian Milea masang senyum tulus buat Dilan.

 

"Kalo ketemu, janji kenalin?"

 

Reaksi Milea jujur diluar dugaan Dilan.

 

"Yaudah. Dilan janji"

 

**_#RanggaDilan#_ **

 

Besoknya, jam 8 pagi, Dilan gantian shift sama Wina. Dari pramusaji, Dilan berganti jadi kasir.

 

Karena café buka dari jam 5 pagi sampai 12 siang tiap hari, jam 8 jadi jam 'tersibuk' cafe tersebut. Wajar. Soalnya banyak orang nyari makan pagi, apalagi ya jam segini emang ideal buat sarapan.

 

(Alasan Dilan harus ngambil shift kasir tiap jam 8 juga biar pendapatan makin banyak. Bapak Milea sadar hal ini)

 

Dilan terlalu terbiasa ama pelanggan perempuan sampai dia lupa kalo pelanggan pria juga ada di café ini.

 

Jika saja Dilan sedang minum, dia pasti bakalan keselek detik itu juga.

 

Karena demi apa coba, pria di depan Dilan ini bak model pakaian dalam yang biasa dia liat di Instagr*m. Rambut ikalnya yang walaupun agak panjang, keliatan tertata rapih. Dilan juga gak tau kok bisa. Matanya agak sipit, irisnya coklat muda lagi. Profil mukanya tajam dan oh —

 

_Mamah, Dilan kayaknya udah mati mah. Soalnya Dilan lagi liat malaikat, mah_

 

"Permisi? Saya mau pesan"

 

_Duh mamah. Suaranya pun cakep mah. Surga ideal banget dah_

 

"Dilan? Tuh ada yang mau pesan"

 

Suara Milea sukses bikin Dilan bangun dari lamunannya. Muka Dilan langsung merah mirip tomat pas dia sadar kalo tadi dia sempet mangap kayak ikan di luar air. _Nice first impression, Dilan._

 

"Maaf mas," ucap Dilan. Muka si ganteng di depannya sih masih tetap datar kayak tembok, tanpa ekspresi apapun.

 

_Mungkin kalo aku senyumin, dia bereaksi kali ya?_

 

Dan Dilan mulai ngeluarin jurus andalannya.

 

Senyum manis.

 

"Pesan apa mas?" tanya Dilan. Nadanya agak dimanisin. Ya kali dia klepek-klepek. Dilan udah males ngejomblo soalnya.

 

Si ganteng terdiam sedikit. Matanya terus natapin Dilan, lama lagi. Jantung Dilan malah mulai doki doki kencang.

 

"American breakfast sama teh"

 

Sayangnya, muka orang itu gak berubah sama sekali. Gak ada ekspresi bahkan gak ada reaksi dari matanya. Tapi Dilan gak nyerah gitu aja.

 

Dilan menekan tombol pesanan si tampan di layar monitor kasir, kemudian menunggu struknya di print. "Totalnya 30 ribu, tolong tulis nama di sini," jelasnya pas struknya udah ke print. Dilan menunjuk sebuah pulpen di meja kasir dan menyerahkan struk ke pelanggannya itu.

 

"Harus ya?" tanya si pelanggan tampan itu.

 

Dilan tersenyum makin manis. "Iya mas"

 

Akhirnya, tatapan mata si mas ganteng itu lepas dari mata Dilan. Agak kecewa sih, tapi kalo gak Dilan jadinya gak bisa nafas.

 

_Mah, doain Dilan bawa mantu, mah_

 

"Ini," selesai nulis sesuatu di struk, pelanggan tampan itu langsung ngasih balik struknya juga uang tunai pecahan 100rb ke Dilan. Dilan ngambil struk dan uangnya, sengaja dipercepat biar dia bisa nyentuh tangan sang pujaan hati baru.

 

_Dan berhasil._

 

Kalo gak karena jaga imej, Dilan udah teriak gaje bak anak SMA yang sering ke café.

 

Dilan yang udah gak pernah baca nama pelanggan di struk, untuk pertama kalinya ngelakuin yang seharusnya menjadi job nya.

 

Tapi nama yang tertera di struk malah bikin Dilan bingung.

 

"um... Nama mas 'batman'?"

 

_Gusti. Dilan pengen ngakak :'(_

 

"terserah saya dong"

 

Okay. Fine. As you wish.

 

 

**_#RanggaDilan#_ **

 

 


	2. Ada Apa Dengan Dilan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisah Batman dan Dilan kembali berlanjut 

 

Sejak bangun pagi, Dilan cuman ngarepin satu hal aja buat hari ini; semoga dia bisa kerja dalam ketenangan tanpa gangguan batin.

 

Kerja di café bapaknya Milea emang gak susah. Apalagi gajinya lumayan memuaskan buat standar gaji café. Walau café gak pernah sepi pelanggan, ditambah banyak juga fans Dilan yang gak pernah absen buat liatin dia tiap hari, tapi jarang banget ada masalah yang muncul di sana.

 

Jarang bukan berarti gak pernah sih. Makanya tadi pagi Dilan sempet doa biar masalahnya absen dulu buat hari ini. Kuliah nanti malam dosennya killer soalnya. Kalo Dilan sampe gagal fokus nanti, nilai rendah udah pasti di tangan. Dosen killer emang gitu.

 

(Kuliah ternyata beda ama SMA. Dilan udah tobat 'nakal' sejak semester satu akhir)

 

Tapi sayang, takdir kayaknya lagi anti-Dilan hari ini. Ato mungkin pro-Dilan. Dia gak tau mau bersyukur apa nangis guling-guling di lantai café. Entahlah.

 

Gimana gak bingung coba. Doanya tadi pagi langsung auto-gak kejawab, padahal shift kasirnya belum jalan satu jam. Duh. Pelanggan yang katanya bernama batman itu sukses gentayangan di pikiran Dilan.

 

Pas pertama kali liat si ganteng 'batman', Dilan diam-diam ngucap syukur dalam hati. Mimpi apa coba dia semalam, sampe pagi-pagi disuguhin yang segar cem tadi. Tapi niat hati pengen rayuin orang yang mirip model C*lvin K. tadi, Dilan malah dicuekin. Yang dikasih ke Dilan juga nama palsu.

 

Awalnya Dilan pikir namanya emang Batman. Di Indonesia mah, dia gak seharusnya kaget kalo ada orang yang namanya aneh. Tapi pas liat tuh orang diam-diam (sekali lagi, imej), gak mungkin lah namanya Batman. Apalagi kalimat terakhirnya ke Dilan itu loh. Bikin gemes.

 

 _"terserah saya dong"_  

 

(Besok-besok kalo Dilan cipok, bakal Dilan bilang balik; "terserah saya dong")

 

Pengen syukur iya, pengen ngumpat juga iya. Syukur karena Dilan akhirnya ketemu cogan yang bikin jantung dia doki doki. Ngumpat juga karena Dilan dipastikan gak bisa fokus di mata kuliah dosen killer. Padahal dikit lagi dia udah harus ke kampus.

 

Mau naik motor, ntar takut gak fokus di jalan gara-gara si batman.

 

Mau naik angkot juga takut dijadiin teddy bear oleh emak-emak (pengalaman pribadi, soalnya).

 

Tuhkan. Jadi bingung.

 

_Duh Gusti. Dilan mah kudu gimana atuh._

 

_Tapi... Tapi kok malah kangen mas batman ya? Duh :'(_

 

_Shhhh. Setop atuh. Dilan jangan pikirin orang itu lagi!_

 

Dilan narik nafas panjang.

 

Lalu buang nafas.

 

_Tapi matanya itu loh. Coklat—_

 

"AAAAAHHHHHH"

 

Kali aja teriak di bantal bisa bikin Dilan lupa ama mas Batman.

 

**#RanggaDilan#**

 

Nyatanya, teriak di bantal itu gak bisa bikin seseorang lupain orang lain.

 

Dilan nyeselnya nanti pas dosen killer sementara ngajar. Bukannya ngelupain, Dilan malah bayangin yang itu-itu tentang si Batman, teriakan ama bantal.

 

Ujung-ujung kena marah dosen kan?

 

(udah gitu tenggorokan Dilan sakit lagi. Duh)

 

**#RanggaDilan#**

 

Besoknya, Dilan masuk ke café dengan penampilan 11-12 ama Zombie. Matanya merah trus kantungan. Kayak gak tidur satu malam. Bajunya yang biasanya gaya badboy tapi rapi, sekarang malah acak. Rambutnya tuh apalagi. Biasanya disisir rapi ke bawah, kini menjulang ke atas.

 

(acak sih, tapi tetep ganteng kok. Tuh fan-girl yang ngekor di belakang Dilan setuju juga kok) 

 

Dari mata orang lain, nggak ada hal aneh ama Dilan pagi ini. Dari mata Milea malah jauh berbeda. Ada aura gelap jelas ngapung di sekitaran Dilan, yang sedari Dilan masih di luar udah Milea notis.

 

Sementara Dilan jalan deketin area karyawan (kasir ama dapur), Milea berpikir sejenak. Cewek yang sempet pdkt ama Dilan (tapi gak jadi) itu lagi mikir kira-kira apa yang bisa bikin Dilan gini.

 

Tugas kampus? Kayaknya nggak. Terakhir kali Milea liat Dilan kayak zombie itu tahun lalu, pas dia begadang bikin tugas perbaikan di akhir semester satu. Dilan udah ngaku ke Milea kalo dia tobat buat biarin tugas kampus, dan selama dua semester ini, Dilan sukses ngebuktiin kata-katanya.

 

(Bagi yang masih gak tau, biar gitu-gitu Dilan itu pintar di bidang akademik. Tahun lalu Dilan lulus peringkat dua UN di sekolah. Milea aja kalah di peringkat tiga)

 

Terus apa yang bikin Dilan kayak... gitu?

 

Ah.

 

_Ah._

 

_Apa ini soal 'Batman' kemarin?_

 

Kemaren Milea lagi sibuk nata gelas kopi, yang tempatnya disebelah meja kasir. Awalnya sih, Milea fokus ama kerjaannya. Tapi kemaren, Milea denger suara kostumer yang kayaknya dicuekin ama kasirnya.

 

Pas Milea nengok ke arah Dilan, ternyata yang terjadi bukan pelanggan yang dicuekin Dilan. Tapi Dilan yang mangap liat si pelanggan. (ya wajar kalo Milea penasaran. Al hasil, dia pindah dari liatin Dilan ke liatin pelanggannya).

 

...dan Milea bohong kalo dia bilang si pelanggan itu biasa aja.

 

Karena nyatanya nggak. Pelanggan itu jauh dari kata 'biasa'.

 

Pas liatin Dilan lagi, kayaknya temen Milea yang satu ini juga ngeliat 'beauty' nya si pelanggan. Tapi kalo orang bule bilang, Dilan ngeliatnya 'in a different light'.

 

"Dilan? Tuh ada yang mau pesan"

 

Dilan akhirnya sadar dari apapun yang dia lamunin. Milea bisa liat kalo Dilan baru sadar apa yang dia lakuin dan ujung telinganya agak merahan.

 

Milea pun kembali ke kerjaannya. Nata gelas. Dia udah gak denger sih apa yang orang tadi pesan. Namun yang pasti, dia denger kalo Dilan nanya ke pelanggan itu kalo namanya emang bener 'Batman'.

 

Tadinya, Milea pengen nanya ke Dilan ada apa dengan si 'batman' ini. Tapi sebelum bisa nanya ke Dilan, anak pemilik café ini keburu dipanggil Wina dari dapur. Setelah itu, dia agak sibuk sampe dia lupa buat tanya ke Dilan soal si 'Batman'.

 

Tapi iya sih. Kalo Dilan kayak gini gara-gara si Batman kemaren, Milea gak bakalan kaget. Apalagi sejak dia tau kalo Dilan itu 'swing the other way'.

 

"Lan? Aku ngomong ama kamu boleh?" Tanya Milea pas Dilan baru aja masuk lewat pintu buat karyawan. Dilan nengok ke Milea, jaketnya dia lepas trus ditaruh di rak.

 

Dengan jarak se-deket ini, Dilan malah makin keliatan zombie di mata Milea.

 

"Mau ngomong apa?"

 

Milea mandang kanan kiri. Dia liat ada Wina yang baru keluar dari dapur.

 

"Wina, gantiin aku jaga kasir sebentar ya," minta Milea, lalu narik Dilan ke dekat gudang alat bersih-bersih café.

 

"Jadi gini, Lan," mulai Milea sambil natap mata temennya itu. "Memangnya siapa si Batman kemarin?"

 

Kalo aja Dilan lagi minum, udah bisa dipastiin dia bakal keselek gara-gara pertanyaan Milea ini. Emang susah buat nyembunyiin sesuatu dari Milea. Skill ngamatin orang perempuan satu ini udah lewat nembus awan.

 

"Itu dia yang pengen Dilan bilang kemaren..." jawab Dilan sambil garuk pipi. Jantungnya udah agak mendingan setelah beberapa detik lalu dia hampir dibuat gagal jantung gara-gara pertanyaan Milea tadi.

 

Tanpa basa-basi, Dilan langsung megang kedua tangan Milea. Ekspresinya sekali lagi penuh drama.

 

"Kayaknya Dilan jatuh cinta"

 

**#RanggaDilan#**

Dilan akhirnya ngejelasin semuanya ke Milea. Mulai dari penjelasan mendetil tentang kegantengan si batman, sampe gimana dia kemaren teriak-teriak di bantal, trus malamnya dimarahin dosen di kelas gara-gara dia malah asik 'doodling' karakter batman di bukunya.

 

Akhir kalimatnya dia bilang gini ke Milea, "Doain Dilan biar bisa cepet ngenalin Batman ke kamu"

 

...yang dibalas dengan sebuah kata suportif dari Milea.

 

"Aamin"

 

Kini Dilan cuma ngarep satu hal hari ini. Yaitu supaya mas Batman datang lagi ke café.

 

(soal nama aslinya, nanti Dilan yang perjuangin sendiri. Kayaknya Dilan perlu maju dua langkah ke depan, biar joss)

 

Sebelum itu, Dilan berjalan menuju kaca terdekat. Pemuda manis itu mengecek penampilannya di kaca, trus kaget dengan stylenya yang 'oh-sangat-bukan-Dilan' sekali.

 

Entah kenapa, sebelum ke café, Dilan malah ngambil kemeja warna putih. Biasanya sih, dia cuman make kaos polos agak kegedean buat badannya. Kancingnya juga asal masang sampe dadanya lebih keliatan dibanding kalo Dilan make kaos. Mata juga masih kantungan. Yang terakhir itu rambutnya. Biasanya disisir ke bawah, ini malah naik dikit ke atas.

 

Biar acak tapi masih ganteng sih. Selain kancing kemeja yang dia betulin, Dilan ngebiarin model rambutnya. Gapapalah perubahan dikit.

 

(untung ganteng yakan. Jadi santai)

 

Dilan lalu make apron biru tua, dengan icon cafe di dada sebelah kiri, lalu jalan ke mesin eskrim. Baru aja Dilan mau ngambil gallon susu di atas meja, dia dikagetin (lagi) ama Milea yang tiba-tiba narik bajunya dari belakang.

 

"Jagain kasir tuh, ada yang datang"

 

Dahi Dilan mengerut, natapin Milea yang sekarang lagi ngadep mesin eskrim. Milea yang liat ekspresi bingung Dilan, trus kodein Dilan buat balik badan. Dilan mah nurut Milea aja.

 

Sekali lagi, kalo misalkan Dilan lagi minum sesuatu, bisa dipastiin kalo dia bakal keselek. Yaa gimana nggak keselek coba. Pelanggan yang sekarang berdiri di seberang mesin kasir ini —

 

"American breakfast sama cappuccino satu"

 

_Mas batman._

 

Hari masih pagi tapi harapan Dilan udah dikabulin ama yang diatas.

 

Bedanya ama hari kemaren, Dilan gak mangap kayak ikan. Kagetnya pun gak lama.

 

"Mas pesannya kok udah bukan teh lagi?" tanya Dilan basa-basi. Pengennya biar dikit akrab gitu. Biar nanti kalo Dilan langsung 'ngegas', si mas batman gak bakalan lari.

 

Eh tapi kira-kira namanya hari ini masih batman gak ya?

 

Pengennya Dilan sih nggak.

 

"Kalau kemarin saya pesan teh lalu sekarang saya pesan cappuccino," mulai batman. "mau pesan apa saja, terserah saya dong" 

 

Terserah-

 

_TERSERAH SAYA DONG._

 

(Rasanya ide kemaren yang cipokin orang ini trus bilang "terserah saya dong" malah makin menggoda iman.)

 

Dilan narik nafas. 

 

_Untung kamu ganteng, mas. Kalo nggak, udah Dilan lemparin pake mesin kasir kamu atuh :)_

 

Lalu buang nafas.

 

"yakan aku cuman pengen nanya, mas," bales Dilan sambil ngembungin pipi. (Gak tau kenapa, bawaannya manja kalo deket batman. Padahal baru tau batman kemaren) 

 

Batman diem selama beberapa detik. Lalu—

 

"Ternyata kamu imut kalau sedang cemberut," katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

 

Butuh waktu beberapa detik buat otak Dilan ngeproses kalimat batman. Pas dia udah konek, seisi café bisa heboh kalo aja dia gak langsung nutupin mulutnya pake dua tangan.

 

Mukanya merah udah mirip tomat sekarang.

 

(Milea juga denger kalimat batman yang tadi. Dia juga hampir teriak sama kayak Dilan, jika aja 'self-control' dia gak kuat.) 

 

"m-mas apaan sih!" seru Dilan. Volume sih agak dikecilin, biar seisi café gak heboh sendiri gegara dia. Tuh kan. Hati dia doki-doki lagi.

 

_Mamah, anakmu yang ganteng ini dibilangin imut mah :'(_

 

"Yasudah," si batman lalu berhenti tertawa. Tapi di mukanya masih dipajang senyuman. Tuh orang yang kemaren mukanya datar banget udah ganteng. Nah hari ditambah senyum, malah makin ganteng kan. Duh. "Kamu mau catat pesanan saya atau tidak?" 

 

Dilan cemberut lagi. Kali ini disengaja, soalnya dikatain imut pelanggan ini enak ternyata.

 

"Itu aja mas? Gak ada yang lain gitu?"

 

Batman naikin satu alisnya keatas, "contohnya?" tanya batman. Nadanya kedengeran kayak lagi nantang orang, entah itu sengaja ato nggak, Dilan gak tau.

 

Kalo emang sengaja, Dilan terima tantangan itu.

 

Senyum manisnya yang kemaren sempet gagal, dipajang lagi oleh Dilan. 

 

"Pesan lain lagi lah. Kayak nomorku gitu?" tawar Dilan diiringi kedipan mautnya. 

 

Strike.

 

( _"karena terkadang, maju selangkah-selangkah gak bakal bawa kamu kemana-mana. Sesekali harus maju dua langkah biar cepet sampe tujuan," Dilan, 2k18._ )

 

Batman langsung diem beberapa lama. Untung gaada orang yang ngantri di belakang dia. Kalo ada, bakalan protes pengunjungnya. Ekspresi aneh di muka batman bikin Dilan minder dikit.

 

_Gusti, semoga Dilan nggak terlalu ngegas :'(_

 

Dilan diam-diam doa dalam hati. Senyumnya luntur dikit sih, tapi masih ada. Batman selalu sukses bikin Dilan doki-doki.

 

"American breakfast sama cappuccino," ulang batman yang bikin Dilan sedikit kecewa. Pasrah, Dilan ngelakuin tugasnya yang seharusnya.

 

"Sama nomor kamu satu"

 

Boom.

 

Dilan hampir jatoh ke lantai.

 

**#RanggaDilan#**

 

Di kertas pesanan, 'Batman' nulis gini.

 

"Om*, bukan mas"

 

...yang harus diambil Milea karena seketika Dilan cuman bisa mangap-mangap kayak ikan(lagi). 

 

**#RanggaDilan#**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter kedua saya update di jam kritis lagi ahahaha
> 
> Thank you yang udah mau baca. Kalo tata bahasanya amburadul, saya minta maaf xD


	3. Om

Demi mempermulus jalan sendiri buat bisa pdkt ama si batman yang tadi ngakunya om-om (bukan mas, inget itu), Dilan mangap-mangapnya gak lama. Habis ditepukkin di punggungnya beberapa kali ama Milea, Dilan akhirnya sadar trus langsung sprung into action.

 

Mamah pernah bilang ke Dilan kalo kesempatan itu gak selalu dateng tiap saat. Makanya kalo kesempatan tiba-tiba dateng, gak boleh disia-siain. Dilan sadar kalo si om juga sadar ama ketertarikan Dilan ama dia, trus mau ngasih kesempatan buat Dilan. Gak dibilang langsung sih kalo si om mau dideketin Dilan. Tapi siapa juga yang mau minta nomor orang pas ditawarin kalo dia juga sebenarnya nggak minat?

 

Lagipula, om-om seganteng om batman gak mungkin juga nggak direbutin orang. Dilan aja yang cenderung ke 'manis' daripada ganteng selalu dikerumunin orang macam semut, apalagi si om batman. Untung-untung para pelanggan perempuan se café doyannya ke Dilan. Coba kalo nggak. Om batman pasti jadi idola mendadak.

 

(yaa tapi kalo Dilan kelamaan, ntar keburu ada orang yang notis om batman. Bukan Dilan namanya kalo kena saing)

 

Makanya pas dia sadar tadi, tujuan utama Dilan langsung ke dapur — pesanan om batman harus dihadepin dengan serius. Daripada om batman jatuh cinta ama masakan orang lain, mending jatuh cinta ama masakan Dilan yakan.

 

(itung-itung ngebiasain om batman ama masakannya Dilan. Tau aja besok-besok Dilan yang harus masak makanan om tiap waktu. _Tungguin aja_ )

 

Oh iya. Sampe lupa.

 

Di café ini, semua karyawan itu multi talent. Makanya gak heran kalo misal jam 8 Dilan boleh jadi kasir, jam 10 pelayan trus jam 11 jadi koki. Besoknya bisa jadi pastry chef. Kayaknya sih itu strategi bisnis bapaknya Milea, biar gak buang banyak uang ngegaji karyawan lebih. Wajar semua disini gajinya lumayan memuaskan.

 

Untung Andri yang tadi jadi koki gak nanya lebih pas dia liat Dilan masak di luar shift. Jadi Dilan bisa konsentrasi buat bikinin pasanan om batman seenak mungkin. Untungnya lagi, om batman pesan american breakfast bukan indonesian. Soalnya kalo indonesian breakfast, Dilan harus lebih ekstra kerja ama ekstra hati-hati biar makanannya enak.

 

Pas makanan ama minuman pesanan om batman udah jadi, Dilan disodorin kapur plus papan ama Milea.

 

"Kamu sendiri aja yang tulis ini buat si batman"

 

Dan Dilan nerima kapur ama papan itu dengan hati berbunga-bunga.

 

Milea emang yang terbaik.

 

 _'Selamat pagi, Om batman'_  adalah hal yang Dilan tulis di papan itu.

 

_Eh bentar. Kalo dia terus-terusan make nama batman, kan gak lucu_

 

Dilan buang nafas lalu ngapus nama batman dari papan itu. Kalo cuman 'om' doang rasanya nggak pas. Dilan mikir lagi kira-kira apa yang harus dia tulis di papan itu. Dilan abis itu nyariin sosok batman diseluruh café. 

 

Mata Dilan kemudian ketemu ama mata tajamnya om batman.

 

Dilan punya ide.

 

**_#RanggaDilan#_ **

 

Di nampan yang Dilan bawa bareng makanan, minuman dan papan kecil ciri khas café ini, ada sepucuk kertas berwarna biru muda yang udah dicoretin nomor hp ama Dilan tadi. Dengan senyum manisnya lagi, Dilan berjalan kearah meja si om.

 

 _Taruh pesanan di meja, taruh papan, sisipin nomor trus balik_. Kira-kira itu yang menjadi rencananya Dilan tadi. Biar professional trus nggak terkesan terlalu ngegas, Dilan harus nunda keinginan dia buat singgah di meja si om. Kalo Dilan tiba-tiba jadi pelayan padahal bukan shiftnya, dia otomatis jadi pusat perhatian penggemarnya/pelanggan café.

 

Kan nggak enak juga ama si om nantinya, jadi pusat perhatian juga kalo Dilan lama-lama bareng dia.

 

(sekali lagi Dilan ogah kalo si om tiba-tiba jadi pusat perhatian orang. Ntar di notis kan gak enak buat Dilannya)

 

Pas sampe di depan meja si om, senyuman Dilan makin lebar dan makin manis. Si om harus sadar betapa memikatnya senyuman maut Dilan. Harus, karena Dilan itu rajin senyum.

 

"Ini om american breakfast ama cappuccinonya," ujar Dilan sambil naruh pesanan-pesanan itu di meja. Dia juga naruh papan kecil tadi di meja biar si om bisa melihat tulisannya dengan jelas.

 

"sama satu lagi, nomor Dilan," tambah pemuda berusia 19 tahun itu ditambah dengan satu kedipan maut. Si om senyum balik ke dia, sayangnya gak pake kedipan juga.

 

Baru Dilan mau balik kanan, si om keburu nahan tangannya.

 

_Aduh tangannya kuat lagi. Idaman bener, Gusti :')_

 

"Nanti malam saya WA boleh?"

 

_Yaa masa gak boleh sih om?_

 

**_#RanggaDilan#_ **

 

Pas Dilan udah balik ke tempat asalnya, si om akhirnya berhenti natapin sosok Dilan trus kembali ke hal-hal yang disajiin laki-laki beberapa tahun lebih muda dari dia tadi.

 

Tulisan tangan Dilan di papan tulis kecil yang dia bawa tadi bikin si om ngeluarin senyum tipisnya.

 

_"Selamat pagi, Om ganteng"_

 

Better than Batman. 

 

**_#RanggaDilan#_ **

 

Dilan 100% gak sabar nunggu malam.

 

Hari ini hari selasa. Dosen yang masuk seharusnya ada tiga, tapi minggu lalu, dua dosen udah ijin gak bakalan masuk hari ini. Ditambah dosen yang bakalan masuk cuman dosen mata kuliah umum yang super baik. Dosen itu gak pernah ngajar lewat dari waktunya, jadi Dilan tergolong bebas malam ini.

 

Hitung-hitung bisa puas-puasan chattingan atau mungkin voice bahkan video call ama si om. Makanya wajar kalo Dilan dikit-dikit ngeliat jam, sambil doa dalam hati supaya malam cepet dateng.

 

Ini udah jam 11.46, café dikit lagi tutup. Banyak pelanggan udah bubar, ada beberapa yang baru datang juga sih. Untungnya, tugas Dilan sekarang cuman bersih-bersih bukan kasir. Kalo shift Dilan kasir di jam kritis begini, bisa jadi café tutupnya sore.

 

Oh iya. Om juga udah pulang dari tadi. Yang bikin Dilan nggak terlalu kecewa pas si om pulang tadi, yang bersangkutan sempet 'pamit' sama Dilan. Dari jauh doang sih, tapi Dilan seneng. Masa depan bareng si om kayaknya keliatan cemerlang.

 

"Lia, mumpung Dilan lagi seneng, pulang bareng Dilan mau?"

 

Milea yang tadi lagi asik natapi layar hpnya, langsung nurunin layar hp biar bisa liatin Dilan. Alis cantik Milea naik sebelah ke atas.

 

"Aku tiap hari juga pulangnya sama kamu, Lan"

 

Dilan ketawa iseng, "emang"

 

Milea juga ikut ketawa. Bukan karena candaan temennya itu, tapi karena dilan yang bercahaya sekarang. Sangat beda dengan Dilan yang datang tadi pagi.

 

"Tapi sayangnya, Lia harus nolak tawaran kamu. Bapak bakal jemputin Milea soalnya," ungkap Milea.

 

Dilan ngangguk. Gapapa, yang penting Milea pulang bareng bapaknya, bukan cowok lain. Semenjak gagal pacaran, Dilan langsung nganggap Milea sama seperti Disa, adiknya. Dia sedikit over-protektif ama perempuan satu ini. Dilan juga pernah bilang, Milea kalo ingin cari pacar, jangan di kota seperti Jakarta. Takutnya ada yang kurangajar. Kalopun Milea dapet pacar orang Jakarta, Dilan wajib tau.

 

"Tapi kamu jangan lupa janji kamu, Lan"

 

Alis Dilan berkerut. Janji?

 

"Janji yang mana?"

 

Milea nepuk pundak Dilan, "Janji mau kenalin Milea ama batmannya kamu tadi"

 

"Dilan punya ramalan, Lia"

 

"hm?"

 

Dengan pedenya, Dilan bilang, "Besok namanya bukan batman lagi"

 

_**#RanggaDilan#** _

 

 

_**3 new messages from 1 chat** _

_**08************ _

_Selamat malam._

_Ini Dilan?_

_Ini saya, yang tadi pesan nomor kamu_

 

 

_**#RanggaDilan#** _

 

Dilan baru aja sampe di kontrakannya dari kampus, trus baru aja duduk di kursi. Rencananya sih dia mau lepas sepatu, terus mandi.

 

Tapi pas Dilan liat notifikasi yang muncul di layar hpnya...

 

Dilan jatoh ke lantai bareng kursinya.

 

_**#RanggaDilan#** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sampe sini dulu, maaf gantung ahaha... Doain aja siapa tau saya update nanti sore/malam. Soalnya ini udah hampir jam 5 pagi hahaha
> 
> Salam, CintaMilea :'v


	4. Nama Baru si Om

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Om dan nama barunya.

 

Lah. Kok bisa Dilan lupa. Padahal tadi janjinya si om mau WA dia pas malem, dipegang Dilan kayak sumpah setia geng. Di café aja dia udah gatel pengen biar malem cepet dateng. Giliran WA si om masuk, dia malah kaget.

 

Mana sakit lagi tuh badan. Duh.

 

Tapi gapapa sih. Yang penting si om nepatin janjinya. Apalah artinya jatoh dari kursi, kalo obatnya bisa kontakan sama om ganteng. Yakan?

 

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Dilan langsung ngacir masuk ke kontrakan. Kursi yang jatoh tadi bareng dia gak lupa diangkat juga kok. Tapi Dilan yang biasanya ekstra hati-hati ama sepatu adid*s nya, rela ngasal lempar sepatu demi ngebales WA si om.

 

 

_You_

Eh ini si om ya

Iya iya ini Dilan kok :))

_7:23 pm_

 

**08********** R.D.R**

Ah, baguslah

Saya hanya ingin memastikan kalo kamu memang benar Dilan

_7:25 pm_

 

_Yaa gak mungkinlah saya ngasih nomor orang lain, om. Buang-buang kesempatan tau gak_

 

**You**

Tenang om ehehe

Dilan gak mungkin ngasih nomor orang lain

Oh iya om, Dilan pengen nanya

_7:26 pm_

 

**08********** R.D.R**

Kalo begitu om senang

Silahkan kamu ingin tanya apa sama saya? 

_7:26 pm_

 

**You**

Nama om? 

Jangan bilang batman lagi yaa

Ntar Dilan mau simpen kontak om masa pake 'om batman'

Nggak enak dong

_7:27 pm_

 

_Yaa masa kalo kita jadian nanti, Dilan jadiannya ama batman_

 

**08********** R.D.R**

Ah soal itu ya

Om pikir, ini terlalu cepat buat kamu tau namanya om

Untuk sementara panggil saya om saja

_7:29 pm_

 

_Tuhkan Lan._

_Kamu sih, doyan ngegas. Si om kan gak mau ngasih nama dia_

 

**08********** R.D.R**

Begini saja, om tantang kamu mau ya? 

Kalo kamuberhasil, om kasih nama om ke kamu. 

_7:30 pm_

 

 _Eh anjir. Ini kenalan ato kuis-kuis di tv sih?_  

 

_Yaa tapi..._

 

**You**

Boleh lah

Yang penting dapet namanya om. hehe

Mau nantang apa, om? 

_7:31 pm_

 

**08********** R.D.R**

Beri om nama di setiap pesanan om

Tapi kamu harus kreatif

Sama seperti yang tadi

Saya suka.

_7:32 pm_

 

 

Bukan Dilan namanya kalo nggak mau nerima tantangan dari orang.

 

**You**

Tantangan diterima, om

_7:32 pm_

 

**_#RanggaDilan#_ **

 

 

Setelah nerima tantangan dari si om ganteng, yang bersangkutan langsung ijin pamit ke Dilan. Katanya sih lagi ada kerjaan sampe jam 1 pagi. Dilan sih maunya lama-lama chattingan ama si om. Tapi belajar dari yang udah-udah, Dilan gak boleh ngegas dulu.

 

_Santai, Lan. Jodoh mah gak kemana._

 

Kata mamahnya Dilan sih gitu. 

 

Tapi jujur ya. Buat Dilan, baru kali ini dia mau kenalan aja susahnya minta ampun. Padahal kalo dibilang, si om udah tau namanya Dilan. Gak adil dong sebenarnya kalo si om belum ngasih tau namanya ke Dilan. Tapi ya, sudahlah. Yang penting respon si om positif.

 

Syukur-syukur jaman sekarang di Indonesia, Dilan bisa ketemu orang yang nggak keberatan digodain sesama. Coba kalo si om itu orangnya anti sama yang kayak Dilan. Bisa berabe gak tuh. Tapi untungnya sih nggak. Malah dia jelas-jelas masang lampu ijo buat Dilan. Yaa walau susahnya mirip Dilan mau ngedeketin perawan.

 

_Eh apa mungkin iya yah? Kalo si om..._

 

Kan. Merah lagi tu muka. 

 

_Yaudah ah. Mending mandi dulu, makan terus tidur._

 

Urusan besok mah dipikirin besok aja.

 

 

**_#RanggaDilan#_ **

 

**Om Ganteng**

Selamat pagi, dek Dilan

Shift kasir kamu jam berapa kira-kira?

_5:00 am_

 

**You**

Eh om. Selamat pagi juga :D

Shift kasir Dilan nanti jam 8 mulainya

Tapi ini udah di café sih. Hehehe

_5:05 am_

 

**Om Ganteng**

Ya sudah.

Om ke sana kalau shift kamu sudah mulai

Have a nice day, Dilan

_5:06 am_

 

**You**

Ditunggu yaa, om

Have a nice day too :))

_5:06 am_

 

**_#RanggaDilan#_ **

 

Hati Dilan doki-doki bukan maen. Pagi-pagi baru aja markir motor, eh dapet WA masuk dari om. Seneng kan jadinya. Seketika hari ini langsung jadi hari yang cemerlang buat Dilan, padahal matahari aja belum nongol.

 

Kalo kemaren Dilan masuk ke café mirip zombie, kali ini dia mirip matahari. Bercahaya-cahaya, di mukanya juga ada senyum sumringah. Fresh banget pokoknya. Ternyata begini rasanya disambut (calon) pacar di pagi hari. Hati jadi damai dan tentram.

 

Di dalam café udah ada Wina ama Joni. Sayangnya shift Milea mulai nanti jam 8 pagi bareng Andri ama Astrid. Padahal Dilan pengen curhat ama Milea tentang semalam. Tapi asudahlah. Mending kerja sambil nungguin om datang. Biar gak terkesan cacing kepanasan kalo dia nungguin om tapi nggak kerja.

 

Sambil ngambil gallon susu dari kulkas, Dilan mikir sejenak. _Kira-kira si om umurnya berapa yah? Kerjaannya apa? Tinggalnya dimana? Sukanya apa?_ Banyak yang jujur pengen Dilan tanyain. Tapi takut lah ntar dikira kelebihan kepo. Kalo si om anti kepo kan bisa-bisa Dilan ditinggalin sebelum melangkah.

 

Gak enak dong nanti. 

 

Tapi serius. Namanya aja susah Dilan dapetin. Apalagi informasi lain. Kalo Dilan nggak berhasil menangin tantangan dari si om, dia bakal ada dalam 'bahaya'. Bahaya gak bisa ngenalin si om ama Milea, terlebih ama mamah.

 

_Here goes nothing, Dilan._

 

**_#RanggaDilan#_ **

 

Om nepatin janjinya lagi. Jam 8 pas si ganteng langsung muncul di café, barengan ama Dilan yang baru berdiri di belakang mesin kasir. Si om bak model (kalo om memang bener-bener model, Dilan gak bakal kaget btw) jalan ke arah Dilan, senyum khas si om nongol di wajahnya yang emang udah ganteng. 

 

Dilan juga ngebales senyuman si om. Dua-duanya nggak berhenti natapin satu sama lain dari pertama om masuk café. Bahkan sampe om beehenti di depan Dilan, keduanya nggak mutusin kontak mata.

 

"Selamat pagi, om," sapa Dilan. Sopan dong, sebagai pihak yang lebih muda. Kali aja om makin doyan kalo Dilan sopan.

 

"Selamat pagi juga, dek Dilan," bales si om. Tanpa mutusin kontak mata, si om lanjut mesan menu favorit dia. "American breakfast sama milk tea satu"

 

Dengan lincahnya, Dilan menekan pesanan si om di layar mesir kasir canggih itu, gak pake mutusin kontak mata. 

 

(Milea yang sedari tadi merhatiin tingkah dua orang ini cuman bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Perempuan ini kayak punya firasat kalo misalkan Dilan jadian sama si om, mereka bakalan jadi pasangan yang... sedikit agak 'alay'. Moga aja firasatnya salah)

 

"Namanya Dilan yang tulis hari ini atau om aja?"

 

Si om keliatan mikir selama beberapa detik. Lalu, "om punya ide buat nama om hari ini. Kamu tulisnya besok saja"

 

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah, Dilan akhirnya ngeprint struk pesanan si om. Akhirnya mutusin kontak mata, si om langsung ngambil pulpen di meja trus nulis 'namanya' di struk itu.

 

Sebelum Dilan bisa liat apa yang ditulis si om, yang bersangkutan keburu nahan tangan Dilan. Mirip kayak yang kemarin.

 

"bacanya nanti saja, kalo makanannya sudah jadi"

 

... yang tentu saja, diturutin Dilan.

 

**_#RanggaDilan#_ **

 

Di belakang Dilan yang sekarang lagi sibuk liatin papan yang berisikan tulisannya, Milea ngangguk-ngangguk sambil megang dagunya. Dilan yang nggak noleh buat liatin Milea, cuman bisa ngelipet tangannya di depan dada.

 

"Ternyata ramalanmu kemarin berhasil, Lan," apresiasi Milea. Kening Dilan sedikit twitching pas temennya bilang kayak gitu. "Buktinya, hari ini si om 'batman' ganti nama"

 

Apa yang Dilan ramalkan kemaren emang bener. Terkadang, Dilan harus hati-hati dengan ramalan-ramalannya. Soalnya pas terbukti, kadang nggak sesuai ekspektasi.

 

Tulisan yang tadi Dilan tulis sesuai dengan pesanan si om tadi emang udah bukan _'batman'_ ato _'om, bukan mas*'_ lagi. Tetapi—

 

_"Selamat pagi, Aquaman"_

 

Kayaknya si om pengen banget dijitak Dilan. 

 

_Untung aja kamu ganteng, om._

 

_**#RanggaDilan#** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karena menurut saya chapter 3 agak pendek plus kurang ngeh, saya janji buat post chapter selanjutnya kalo bukan sore yaa malam. Tapi gegara tadi saya keasikan nonton Sherlock, alhasil saya kelupaan dan taraa —
> 
> Chapternya nongol di jam begini. Maaf yaa kakak sekalian. Moga suka. Kalo suka, kasih saya komen, biar lebih semangat nulisnya :)
> 
> Til next time, my babies.


	5. 4.5. Bonus chapter pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dilan, om Rangga dan hujan.

 

Pas dosen masih ngajar, Dilan denger hujan udah mulai turun. Awalnya Dilan pikir, hujannya gak bakal lama. Kali aja pas dosen keluar, hujannya kalo nggak udahan yaa paling tinggal rintik-rintik doang. Setidaknya Dilan ngarepnya sih gitu.

 

Tapi sayangnya, ramalannya Dilan kali ini meleset. Bukannya berhenti, hujannya malah makin gede. Salah satu solusinya yaitu nungguin si hujan berhenti. Nggak apa-apa sih, ini masih setengah sembilan soalnya.

 

Sayangnya lagi, pas udah hampir jam sepuluh, hujannya malah makin awet. Orang-orang di kampus satu-satu udah pada pulang, banyak angkot yang nungguin di depan soalnya. Yang lain mah enak, pake mobil ke kampus. Lah Dilan? Pake motor doang.

 

Sebenarnya Dilan bisa aja sih nitip motor di pos satpam terus pulang naik angkot. Dengan begitu, dia pulangnya nggak bakal basah kuyub. Tapi sangking sayangnya ama motor cbrnya, Dilan nggak rela buat ninggalin tu motor peninggalan papah.

 

Ya tapi kalo dia ngeyel nungguin hujan reda, bisa-bisa Dilan tidur di kampus. Bukan ide yang bakal Dilan pilih, secara paginya kampus ini juga buka kuliah pagi. Masa iya sih Dilan mau diliatin orang pas baru bangun plus masih belum mandi. Gapapa sih, secara dia ganteng. Tapi Dilannya yang malah jijik.

 

Tapi jarak kontrakan cenderung lebih deket ke café daripada deket ke kampus. Semested satu sih Dilan ngekost di deket kampus, tapi sejak kerja di café, Dilan punya penghasilan cukup buat ngontrak rumah. Kontrakan yang murah dia dapet mah cuman deket café. Yang deket kampus mah harganya selangit semuanya.

 

Intinya kalo Dilan nekat nembus hujan sederes sekarang, bisa jadi Dilan sakit masuk angin. Ditambah dia ninggalin jaket hujannya di rumah lagi. Beuh.

 

"Dek, kelasnya dikit lagi bakal ditutup," katanya si penjaga kampus, mang Irwan. Dengan sangat terpaksa, Dilan akhirnya keluar dari kelasnya.

 

Diluar, angin tiba-tiba lewat bikin Dilan merinding. Belum aja kena hujan, dia udah kedinginan. Dilan sebenarnya nggak tahan sama hujan. Kalo kelamaan di bawah hujan, Dilan bisa langsung masuk angin. Yang ujung-ujungnya bisa bikin dia sakit.

 

Pengen nelpon Milea, tapk nggak enak. Masa dia tega minta perempuan jemputin dia di jam begini. Mau nelpon si om juga nggak enak. Gimana kalo dia lagi kerja? Sibuk? Ato mungkin, gak punya mobil? Kali aja tu om nekat, bisa-bisa dia dateng bawa motor.

 

Tiba-tiba hpnya Dilan getar di sakunya. Untung hpnya termasuk smartphone anti air, jadi dia nggak khawatir hpnya bakal rusak di hujan selebat ini. Dia buru-buru ngeliat layar hp dan —

 

Om Rangga nelpon.

 

Idih. Apa mungkin dia firasat kalo Dilan lagi mikirin dia? Entahlah. Yang jelas, om Rangga yang nelpon dia di keadaan begini bikin kupu-kupu terbang di perut Dilan.

 

Dengan sidik jari, Dilan nerima telpon om Rangga

 

"Iya halo, om Rangga?"

 

"Dilan kamu dimana?" tanya si om tiba-tiba. Gara-gara hujan, Dilan harus lebih nempelin hpnya di telinga. Soalnya suara Rangga hampir nggak kedengeran.

 

"Dilan masih di kampus, om," bales Dilan lagi. Nadanya sedikit bergetar, mudah-mudahan si om nggak denger.

 

"Memangnya kamu masih ada mk?"

 

Dilan pengen jujur sebenarnya ama Rangga. Tapi setau dia, om Rangga itu cenderung orang yang nekat. Terus dia inget lagi soal kemungkinan kalo om gapunya mobil. Jadi mau nggak mau, Dilan harus bohong.

 

"Iya om" 

 

Terdengar suara om Rangga buang nafas dari sambungan telpon. Dilan diam-diam monta maaf dalam hati. 

 

"Yasudah. Kalau mk kamu sudah selesai, jangan lupa telpon om. Nanti kamu saya jemput saja. Okay?"

 

"Okelah, om"

 

Setelah mutusin sambungan telpon sama om Rangga, Dilan buang nafas.

 

_Kalo om Rangga  masuk kategori orang yang nekat, kok aku nggak sih?_

_Calon macam apa kamu ini, Dilan?_

 

Dilan narik nafas.

 

Lalu dibuang.

 

...kemudian dia mutusin buat nekat pulang walau hujan.

 

**#RanggaDilan#**

 

 

Rangga ternyata bisa denger suara Dilan yang agak gemeteran gara-gara dingin. Kalo Dilan lagi dalem kelas, nggak mungkin dia kedinginan kayak gitu. Apalagi nada bicaranya tadi agak dikencengin, yang nggak mungkin dia lakuin kalo dia masih ada mk.

 

Rangga narik nafas dan dibuang lagi. Mungkin Dilan nggak mau ngerepotin Rangga karena dia tau, pasti Rangga bakalan jemputin dia kalo dia jujur. Kalopun Dilan minta biar Rangga nggak ngejemput dia, Rangga tetap bakal ngejemput Dilan.

 

Walaupun Dilan bohong juga, Rangga bakal tetap ngejemput dia kok.

 

Nggak bagus kan kalo Rangga ngebiarin calon kehujanan sendiri? Apalagi Dilan pasti pulangnya pake motor.

 

Rangga buru-buru manggil supirnya buat siapin mobilnya.

 

Dilan nggak boleh pulang sendiri ditengah hujan kayak gini.

 

 

_#RanggaDilan#_

 

Baru seperempat jalan ke kontrakan, Dilan udah basah sampe dalam sepatu. Udah gitu dingin lagi. Beberapa menit masih bisa Dilan tahan. Tapi selanjutnya, dia udah nggak sanggup. Terpaksa, Dilan harus neduh dulu. Pas di depannya ada halte kosong. Dilan abis itu parkir di depan halte.

 

Jaket denimnya nggak mempan buat ngelindungin badannya dari hujan sangking deresnya. Basahnya Dilan udah kayak berendam di kolam pake baju lengkap. Rasanya jari-jari kaki Dilan udah keriput gara-gara basah.

 

Dilan kini serba salah. Neduh disini hujannya masih tetep awet, dia mulai kedinginan. Nanti kalo nggak jalan terus, dia bisa makin dingin di sini. Mau lanjutin perjalanan juga salah. Bisa-bisa dia pingsan di jalan gara-gara kedinginan. Apapun yang bakal Dilan pilih sekarang, udah pasti dia bakalan kena sakit besok pagi.

 

(Dilan mau nyesel kenapa tadi dia nggak diem aja di kampus. Atau mungkin nitipin motornya ke pos satpam terus naik angkot. Gitu kan dia gak bakalan kedinginan kayak sekarang. Tapi penyesalan emang selalu datang belakangan)

 

Tiba-tiba, ada mobil parkir di depan Dilan, di samping motor kesayangannya. Dilan langsung tegang. Apa itu penculik? Apa itu anggota geng lawan yang jauh-jauh dari Bandung ke Jakarta buat mukulin aku? Apa itu —

 

"Dilan, sini naik!"

 

— "om Rangga?!"

 

Iya itu om Rangga. Om Rangga yang sama dengan om Rangga yang lagi pdkt ama Dilan. Om Rangga yang tadi sempet telponan ama Dilan. 

 

Bedanya, om Rangga lagi naik mobil, di kursi penumpang. Beda banget ama om Rangga yang Dilan bayangin bakal dateng pake motor. 

 

Eh bentar. Dilan punya firasat kalo om Rangga bakal jemputin dia?

 

_Iyalah. Soalnya nggak ada gunanya buat bohongin om Rangga. Aduh Dilan..._

 

_Eh tapi nggak apa-apa deh._

 

Karena Dilan lama respon, Rangga langsung buru-buru turun dari mobil dan lari kearah Dilan. Om Rangga masih pake jas, kayaknya baru pulang ngantor.

 

"Jangan melamun terus. Ayo pulang sama om" 

 

Rangga malah kaget pas megang tangan Dilan. Dingin banget, mirip air es. 

 

"Kamu sudah kedinginan sekarang. Ayo naik mobilnya om," paksanya sambil narik Dilan. Tapi Dilan malah nahan balik tangannya.

 

"Tapi motor Dilan?" 

 

Rangga buang nafas. Ada yaa orang kedinginan kayak gini malah mikirin motornya.

 

"Jangan pikirkan motor kamu sekarang. Nanti om suruh orang buat antar motor kamu" 

 

Tapi Dilan malah ngeyel nggak mau motor kesayangannya ditinggalin sendirian di hujan. Apalagi ini Jakarta. Kalo ada orang nyuri gimana?

 

Rangga narik nafas lagi dan buang lagi.

 

"Yasudah," Rangga lalu ngelepas jas hitamnya trus dipakein ke Dilan.

 

"Biar om yang bawa motornya, kamu di mobil saja" 

 

Om gantengnya Dilan lalu ngambil kunci motor dari tangannya Dilan. Pintu mobilnya mau dibukain biar Dilan masuk, terus dia naikin motornya Dilan.

 

Tapi baru aja tu motor di start, Rangga merasa ada sosok lain yang naik di belakangnya. Dilan.

 

Dilan udah mulai ngantuk. Kepalanya juga udah mulai sakit. Dia nggak mau enak-enakan di dalam mobilnya om Rangga tapi pemiliknya malah basah-masahan.

 

Dilan langsung bersandar di punggungnya Rangga sambil meluk dia dari belakang. 

 

"Kalo om mau basah-basahan, Dilan juga mau"

 

Rangga ketawa pelan, lalu ngusap tangan dingin Dilan yang ada di perutnya.

 

"Dasar keras kepala kesayangannya om ini" 

 

Dilan senyum di punggungnya Rangga.

 

"Gapapah lah. Yang penting masih kesayangannya om"

 

Keduanya lalu pergi, nggak peduli ama hujan yang masih tetap lebat.

 

_**#RanggaDilan#** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sementara nulis chapter selanjutnya buat ff ini, saya kepikiran ide yang sebenarnya fit buat beberapa chapter kedepan. Tapi kalo saya pikir lagi, ini bakalan jadi kependekan buat satu chapter, jadi saya mutusin buat bikin ide ini jadi special chapter. Daripada idenya saya buat mubazir yakan.
> 
> Eh note, bonus ini terjadi beberapa waktu setelah chapter 4. Jadi jangan bingung yaa :')) 
> 
> Tenang, bonus chapter ini gantung? Ada part duanya. Tapi yang sabar. Part duanya palingan nongol setelah chapter 7-8. Nggak tau juga sih hehe :'3
> 
> Saya lagi baik dari kemaren, ngasih dua chapter plus satu bonus. Maukah reader-sama sekalian berbaik hati dan meninggalkan saya komen? XD
> 
> See you di chapter 5 yoo :*


	6. 5. Akibat Tombol 'Send'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dilan lupa pencet 'Send'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of keju yaa

3 messages from 1 chat

**Om Ganteng**

Selamat malam, dek Dilan

Ternyata saya lupa bilang ke kamu kemarin

Selain nama, kamu boleh tanya apa saja ke om

_7:39 pm_

 

 

**_#RanggaDilan#_ **

 

 

Malam itu, Dilan lagi asik main Ludo di hpnya. Dosen bakalan masuk lima menit lagi, jadi dia dari kantin langsung cepet-cepet masuk ke kelas. Niatnya sih supaya dia bisa duduk di kelas dan main Ludo dengan tentram dan damai sampai dosen masuk. Niatnya ya. 

 

Tapi sementara dia lagi main, tiba-tiba ada WA masuk dari si om. Please, bukan salah Dilan kalo dia salfok trus nabrak –

 

BRUK

 

_— kursi._

 

(Bedanya ama kemaren, Dilan yang jatoh bareng kursi. Sekarang kursinya yang ditabrak)

 

_Salah kursi apa coba, Lan?_

 

Dilan pengen maki-maki kursi, karena damn, that hurts. Tapi dia kan anak manis. Gaboleh ngeluarin kata-kata kasar dong. Lagian kenapa sih, kok masih aja kaget ama WA masuk dari om. Kalo Dilan gak bisa ngebiasain diri, ntar baru seminggu jadian ama om, dia bisa-bisa mati jantungan.

 

Gak lucu dong ntar om jadi duda (?) ditinggal mati.

 

Apa ini efek Dilan yang 'lemah' gara-gara udah lama nggak terlibat geng motor lagi? Atau efek om emang gitu?

 

Mungkin keduanya. Entahlah.

 

Dilan buru-buru keluar dari aplikasi Ludo dan menuju ke WA, biar bisa bales chat dari si om. Bodo' lah tuh sakit kaki, gapapah. Yang penting bales WA om dulu. Prioritas dong.

 

Tapi baru aja mau dibales chatnya si om, dosennya keburu masuk. Terpaksa Dilan langsung duduk di bangku trus hpnya dikunci. Wajar lah. Jam guru killer soalnya.

 

Tanpa Dilan sadar, dia sukses ngebiarin chat si om dalam keadaan read doang.

 

 

**_#RanggaDilan#_ **

 

 

Disela-sela kerjaannya, om atau yang bernama asli Rangga itu, nyempetin waktu buat WA si Dilan. Karena tugas kantornya kebetulan udah dikelarin  dari tadi, jadi nggak ada yang bisa ngeganggu Rangga buat chatting ama Dilan. Apalagi kemaren karena banyak kerjaan, dia malah lupa buat bilang ke Dilan kalo selain nama, Dilan juga bisa nanya apapun tentang Rangga.

 

Gantinya tentu saja, biar Rangga juga bisa nanya-nanya tentang Dilan ke orangnya langsung.

 

Pertama kali Rangga datang ke café, itu sebenarnya juga nggak sengaja. Hari itu, dia lupa buat sarapan. Terus pas di kantor, Rangga semi-semi pusing gitu. Sekertarisnya si Cinta (ya, namanya emang Cinta) langsung 'ngusir' bossnya dari kantor biar bisa cari makan. Cinta juga yang nyaranin Rangga buat makan di 'Good morning, Breakfast'.

 

Pas Rangga baru aja masuk café, pandangannya langsung auto-fokus ke kasirnya, yang kebetulan saat itu shiftnya Dilan. Rangga emang udah sering sih liat yang ganteng-ganteng. Tapi kebanyakan yaa cuman sebatas ganteng doang. Kalo Dilan beda. Auranya jujur kayak lagi 'nantang' Rangga.

 

Tapi ayolah. Siapa sih yang gak tertarik ama orang macam Dilan? Rangga nggak bakal kaget kalo semua pengunjung café yang dateng itu gara-gara Dilan. Dan ternyata emang itu faktanya. 

 

(Di pikiran Rangga, entah kenapa pas dia pertama liat Dilan, dia langsung ingat ama Cinta. Bukan karena Dilan ada mirip-miripnya ama Cinta — mereka berdua bedanya kayak bulan dan bintang mungkin. Ditambah Rangga nggak tertarik ama Cinta. Tapi dia punya firasat kalo Cinta sengaja tawarin café ini ke Rangga karena dia tau kalo ada orang kayak Dilan yang kerja di situ)

 

Jujur, Rangga pengen bersyukur plus ngumpat dalam hati. Tapi jangan deh. Perbanyak bersyukur, tau aja ada kesempatam buat Rangga kenalan ama si kasir.

 

Dan ternyata, impiannya terkabul selang dua menit masuk ke café.

 

Gaada orang yang bakal natapin orang yang baru dia liat kayak 'gitu' kalo bukan gara-gara tertarik. Dilan natapin Rangga sambil mangap hampir sukses bikin dia nyubitin pipi Dilan. Hampir. Untung aja tuh penguasaan dirinya Rangga tinggi. Kalo nggak kan apa kata dunia.

 

Rangga sengaja pasang wajah datar biar terkesannya dia biasa aja. Tapi pas mau nyadarin Dilan pun gaada gunanya. Giliran ditepukin temennya yang cewek, baru bisa sadar.

 

Merahnya muka Dilan nggak ngurangin kemanisan dia. Rangga makin suka kan jadinya.

 

Apalagi pas Dilan minta Rangga buat nulis namanya di struk, Rangga tau kalo itu mengandung double-meaning. Cool-cool begitu, Rangga pernah kuliah jurusan psikologi. Jadi nggak susah buat dia tau maksud dari gerak-gerik orang.

 

Rangga hampir aja nulis namanya sendiri, tapi sekali lagi, dia ingetin dirinya buat 'jual mahal' dulu.

 

Makanya daripada nulis huruf R, Rangga nerusin hurufnya sampe jadi B.

 

Dan jadilah Batman.

 

_Bukan Rangga._

 

Ekspresi muka Dilan pas Rangga bilang, _'terserah saya dong_ ' sukses menjadi ekspresi favoritnya Rangga di muka Dilan.

 

Tapi hari itu, otak Rangga penuh ama Dilan. Emang sih mereka belum kenalan, tapi cukup dengerin temennya yang panggil dia Dilan, Rangga nggak perlu susah-susah kenalan.

 

Dan bener kan, Cinta senyam-senyum pas dia liat Rangga balik ke kantor dari café.

 

_Perempuan memang aneh._

 

Setelah dipikir lagi, Rangga pengen kenalam ama Dilan secara resmi. Pengen gitu denger Dilan panggil dia pake nama asli. Tapi Rangga masih pengen tau sejauh mana Dilan tertarik ama dia.

 

Ternyata Dilan emang bener-bener tertarik ama Rangga. Buktinya dia nawarin nomor hpnya ke Rangga — yang jelas bikin Rangga nggak bisa nolak. 

 

Rencananya sih, Rangga langsung mau nulis namanya di kertas. Soalnya agak risih dengan panggilan Dilan ke dia; 'Mas'. Kan Rangga itu bukan Mas. Tapi Rangga itu _Om._

 

_...dan dia bangga dengan sebutan itu._

 

Iseng-iseng pengen nantangin Dilan buat bikinin Rangga 'nama', eh Dilan malah nerima tantangan dia. Tapi itu modus juga sih. Biar dia bisa sering ke café. Semoga aja Dilan nggak sadar. Kali aja kalo dia sadar, Rangga bakal ditabok. Dilan keliatannya tipe orang yang blak-blakan trus berani soalnya.

 

 _Enough about that_ , Rangga langsung kirim tiga pesan ke Dilan dari WA. Dilan itu responnya cepet kalo menurut Rangga, jadi Rangga nggak perlu natapin dinding atau apapun sambil nunggu chat dia dibales Dilan.

 

Dan bener kan. Dalam kurun satu menit, WA Rangga udah di read.

 

_Typing..._

_Typing..._

 

_Last seen 7:40 pm._

 

Mungkin jaringan. Biasa lah, apalagi cuaca nggak terlalu mendukung akhir-akhir ini.

 

Rangga dengan sabar nunggu chat masuk dari Dilan.

 

...tapi sampe sepuluh menit kemudian, pesan yang Rangga tunggu-tunggu dari Dilan nggak nongol-nongol.

 

Rangga ngirim satu pesan lagi biar mastiin kalo itu pengaruh signal atau nggak.

 

Sayangnya, pesannya terkirim. Ada dua centang muncul di ujung pesannya.

 

Untuk pertama kalinya, Rangga si tukang 'read' chat orang—

 

_—di 'read' orang._

 

Brukk

 

Dahi Rangga sukses ciuman ama meja kerjanya.

 

 

**_#RanggaDilan#_ **

 

 

Sakit mana kira-kira; ditinggal 'read' atau ditinggal 'terkirim'?

 

Keduanya sama-sama sakit. Apalagi plus kejedot meja.

 

Rangga baru tau sakit ketigannya hari ini.

 

 

**_#RanggaDilan#_ **

 

 

Sehabis jamnya dosen killer, MK Dilan buat hari ini udah nggak ada lagi. Dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga, Dilan langsung ngambil hpnya dari saku celana jeans biru yang dia pake. Pikiran Dilan terbang-terbang diatas skenario apa saja yang mungkin bakal jadi balasan WA nya si om.

 

Tapi notifikasi yang muncul di layar hpnya Dilan bikin badan yang bersangkutan seketika dingin.

 

1 message from 1 chat

**Om Ganteng**

Kenapa chat om tidak kamu balas? 

_7:50 pm_

 

Secepat kilat, Dilan langsung unlock hp canggihnya itu. Aplikasi WA yang kebetulan masih ada di riwayat aplikasinya langsung Dilan buka sambil nahan nafas. Please jangan bilang kalo —

 

Pesan Dilan nggak terkirim.

 

Atau lebih tepatnya, _nggak sempat Dilan kirim._

 

_Dilan no baka :')_

 

Pesannya tadi berbunyi: 'Abis MK ntar Dilan tanya-tanya yaa om hehe'. Tapi nggak tau kenapa, Dilan malah lupa atau mungkin tombol kirimnya nggak kepencet. Yang pasti, itu human error yang dilakuin Dilan sendiri. Pantes aja si om nanya kenapa nggak dibales pesannya.

 

Ntar kalo si om menyerah ama Dilan gimana dong? Jangan-jangan om ngira kalo Dilan sebenernya nggak tertarik ama dia _. Duh Gusti. Kan itu nggak akan pernah mungkin dan nggak bakal mungkin walaupun di kehidupan selanjutnya._

 

Masa iya sih Dilan nggak tertarik sama si om?

 

Untuk menghindari kesalahpahaman ini berlanjut, Dilan cepet-cepet type sesuatu yang baru buat si om, biar dia tau kenapa Dilan cuman read chat dia tadi. Biar nanti malem bisa tanya-tanya ama si om, terus chattingan sampe pagi. Atau mungkin, dia bisa telponan sampe pagi.

 

_Kedua-duanya, Dilan siap lahir batin kok._

 

**You**

Astaga om, maafin Dilan

Tadi Dilan nggak kepencet kirim

Dosen killer tadi udah keburu masuk soalnya.

Maafin Dilan, om :'(

_8:32 pm_

 

 

**_#RanggaDilan#_ **

 

 

Tapi sampe Dilan balik ke kontrakan pun, si om belum ngebales pesannya.

 

 

**_#RanggaDilan#_ **

 

 

Pukul 2 pagi, Dilan masih bangun. Sejak tadi kepikiran si om terus, apalagi sampe sekarang dia masih belum bales chatnya Dilan. Jangankan dibales, di read aja belum.

 

Dilan guling-guling di kasur, sambil ngecek notif lima detik sekali. Rasanya pengen nangis tau nggak. Dicuekin si om gara-gara Dilan yang nggak sengaja lupa ngirim balesan chatnya si Om. 

 

_Aduh om, kok tega sih ama Dilan?_

 

Tapi sebuah suara di otak Dilan yang mirip suaranya om malah nyaut balik ke Dilan.

 

_Kamu juga sih, tega menelantarkan chatnya om tanpa balasan. Di read tapi tidak dibalas itu sakit._

 

Dilan guling-guling lagi di kasur.

 

Tapi tiba-tiba hp Dilan bergetar, tanda ada notifikasi masuk. Hampir jatoh kan tu anak ke lantai. Hobby jatoh ih si Dilan. Tapi untung dia nahan tiang kasur tepat waktu. Kalo nggak kan bakal sakit tu badan. 

 

Dilan langsung buru-buru ngambil hpnya dan —

 

Si om akhirnya ngebales WA Dilan.

 

Sangkin bahagianya, Dilan langsung jadi mirip cacing kepanasan di kasur.

 

Tapi pas dia liat jawabannya si om itu loh...

 

**Om Ganteng**

Om lagi ngambek sama kamu, Dilan.

_2:17am_

 

_...bikin gemes._

 

 

**_#RanggaDilan#_ **

 

 

Dilan udah ngebujuk si om sampe jam 3 pagi. Tapi si om ngeyel sok nggak mau ngedengerin penjelasannya Dilan. Dalam hatinya sih, Dilan makin curiga kalo si om itu ternyata masih perawan— eh, perjaka maksudnya.

 

_Ada ya, orang yang ngakunya om-om pake acara ngambek segala?_

 

Tapi itu nggak penting. Yang penting sekarang itu gimana caranya si om nggak ngambek lagi. Mata Dilan kantongan gara-gara mikirin gimana si om nggak ngambek lagi ke dia. Sampe Milea geleng-geleng kepala pas tadi Dilan sempat cerita tentang si om.

 

"Gini aja, lan," kata Milea tiga puluh menit lalu. "Kamu ke dapur dulu, nanti kalo si om datang, bakal Milea bilang ke dia kalo kamu nggak masuk"

 

Dilan nurutin aja yakan. Soalnya perempuan lebih menguasai hal-hal kayak begini dibanding dia. Jadi sambil nungguin si om, Dilan sibuk bersih-bersih di dapur.

 

Di otaknya Dilan, kayaknya udah bisa menerka-nerka skenario apa yang lagi jalan di otak Milea. Kalo itu bener pun, Dilan cuman bisa ngarepin yang terbaik dan semoga, semoga aja si om bakal maafin Dilan.

 

"Dilan," panggil Milea yang tiba-tiba masuk dapur. Dilan kaget dong, secara pikirannya lagi nggak di badan. Tapi setitik harapan muncul di dada Dilan pas dia notis sepucuk kertas di tangannya Milea.

 

Itu adalah struk pesanannya si om. Tapi tanpa nama.

 

 

**_#RanggaDilan#_ **

 

 

Rangga buang nafas panjang. Dia sebenarnya nggak maksud buat ngambek ke Dilan. Apalagi pas dia baca notifikasi masuk dari WA Dilan. Dia percaya kok kalo Dilan nggak sengaja. Tapi dia terlanjur sakit hati.

 

Sebenarnya, tu WA bakalan dia biarin sampe pagi. Yaa anggap aja ketiduran gitu. Tapi dia nggak tahan sampai jam dua, dia ngaku ke Dilan kalo dia lagi ngambek.

 

Tapi entah kenapa, dia malah sok jual mahal ke Dilan sampe jam 3.

 

Niatnya, si om bakal minta maaf secara langsung ke Dilan di café. Tapi sayangnya, Dilan nggak ada. Ditanya ama temen ceweknya tadi, katanya sih Dilan nggak ada. Duh mana khawatir lagi.

 

Pengennya tadi mau keluar nyari Dilan. Tapi udah terlanjur ditanyain mau pesen apa ama temennya Dilan tadi. Yaudah, Rangga mau nggak mau pesan aja, American breakfast sama kopi hitam satu.

 

Sampe makanannya sampe pun, Rangga nggak minat buat bales senyumannya temen Dilan tadi.

 

 _Eh tunggu sebentar_.

 

Perasaan, karyawan café ini pake shift kan? Kalo temen ceweknya Dilan tadi yang bagian kasir, kenapa dia yang nganter pesanannya?

 

_Jangan-jangan..._

 

Rangga buru-buru langsung fokusin pandangannya ke letak papan tulis hitam yang ditaruh temennya Dilan tadi di mejanya.

 

Tulisannya bikin Rangga semakin nggak enakan ama Dilan.

 

(dan semakin sayang gitu) 

 

 

**_#RanggaDilan#_ **

 

 

Di papan, ada tulisan tangan yang udah familiar di mata Rangga beberapa hari belakangan. 

 

 _"Roma, dengerin penjelasan aku dulu"_ ditambah sepucuk sticky note warna biru ditempel di pinggir papan tersebut.

 

 

 

_"dari Ani-mu"_

 

 

**_#RanggaDilan#_ **


	7. 6. Kertas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dilan, Om dan kertas

 

Penasaran tingkat kabupaten, Dilan sembunyi-sembunyi keluar dari dapur. Hatinya nggak tahan pengen tau kalo rencananya ama Milea gagal atau berhasil. Dilan pengen tau, dampak gagal pencet 'send' semalem itu gimana. Kalo parah kan bahaya.

 

Bahaya kalo ntar jodohnya Dilan malah muter arah trus parkir di hati orang lain.

 

Mikirin itu aja udah bisa bikin Dilan merinding.

 

Kata orang, _curiosity kills the cat._ Mungkin sih, soalnya niatannya Dilan tadi mau ngestalk si om malah langsung dinotis yang bersangkutan.

 

Tatapan tajemnya itu loh bikin kaki Dilan jadi kayak jelly. Hatinya pun udah mirip kayak mamah dulu ngedor pintu Dilan biar dia bisa bangun trus sekolah.

 

Dilan sibuk gugup sampe dia nggak nyadar kalo dari tadi, dia di-kodein si om.

 

"Dilan, itu kamu dipanggil si om"

 

Bukan salah Milea dong kalo Dilan kaget kali ini. Dia cuman ngejalanin tugasnya sebagai teman yang baik dan benar.

 

Dilan sebenarnya ragu, antara pengen deketin si om atau diem di tempat, pura-pura nggak sadar kalo si om manggil. Tapi Milea ngasih tatapan yang familiar buat Dilan. Tatapan khas Milea yang seolah ngomong ke Dilan kalo dia itu —

 

_'nggak gentle'._

 

Yakan masa sih Dilan nggak gentle. Dilan narik nafas lalu buang lagi.

 

_Demi ngenalin jodohnya Dilan ke mamah, Dilan bisa kok :')_

 

(Milea diam-diam nyemangatin Dilan dalam hati. Kalo terang-terangan, takutnya ada 'emak-emak motor matic' yang anti-gay viralin di medsos. Kan bahaya)

 

**_#RanggaDilan#_ **

 

Si Om langsung nyuruh Dilan duduk di kursi seberang kursinya dia. Dilan nurut dong. Mau senyumin si om, tapi mukanya itu loh, bikin Dilan inget pertama kali liat si om dateng ke café. Datar banget kayak tembok. Dilan yang biasanya jago ngebaca ekspresi muka, untuk pertama kalinya jadi nggak bisa.

 

Biar aman, diem aja yakan, sambil nunggu si om buka suara...

 

...dua menit kemudian.

 

(Bayangin aja, dua menit diliatin mata tajamnya si om. Lemes banget kakinya Dilan jadinya. Untung aja duduk, kalo nggak bisa jatoh tu anak. Masih belum kebiasaan sih)

 

"Yang kamu lakukan semalam kepada Om itu..." jeda si om, mukanya masih sedatar tembok. Dilan makin gugup. "Jahat"

 

"Tapi kan om—" Dilan keburu angkat suara, udah gatel pengen jelasin dari semalem. "—Dilan nggak sengaja, suer!"

 

Dua jari Dilan angkat di depan mukanya. Muka dibikin mirip anak anjing pinggir jalan minta dipungut orang. Tambah manis kan tuh. Si om diam-diam bikin taplak meja kusut dari bawah.

 

Sayangnya, ini di Indonesia. Nyerang Dilan di umum itu dilarang. Si om berpenguasaan diri cukup tinggi itu nyoba ingetin otaknya kalo dia lagi nggak di New York sekarang.

 

Besok-besok kalo ngambek ke Dilan mendingan di Amerika ternyata. _Biar joss._

 

Rangga narik nafas. Dibuang lagi.

 

"Yasudah. Om paham," ucapnya sambil ngangguk. "Makanya kamu cerita ke om jadwal harian kamu, biar om bisa tau kapan om bisa WA kamu"

 

Dilan diem. Otaknya nangkep maksudnya si om, tapi suaranya tiba-tiba nyangkut ditenggorokan.

 

Rangga yang juga sadar kalo Dilan tau apa yang dia maksud tadi, langsung ngambil pulpen di saku jasnya. Sticky note _"ani-mu"_ punya Dilan tadi dia ambil biar bisa nulis sesuatu di situ.

 

"Kamu suka es krim?" Tanya si om tiba-tiba. Dilan yang masih nggak bisa ngomong cuman bisa ngangguk aja. Kayak orang goblok tapi ganteng.

 

Si om lalu tebar senyum tipis ke arah Dilan. Setelah habis nulis sesuatu di kertas kecil tadi, pulpennya langsung dibalikin ke saku jasnya trus kertasnya dilipet dua. Biar misterius gitu.

 

"Saya harus kembali ke kantor sekarang. Baca ini saat saya keluar, okay? Saya tunggu kamu"

 

Rangga lalu ngasih ke tangan Dilan kertas biru tadi terus langsung keluar dari café.

 

**_#RanggaDilan#_ **

 

Dilan pengen teriak. Pengen gedar-gedor meja, lari keliling café atau mungkin dansa-dansa bak anak SMA baru puber. Kalo aja sekarang dia ada di kontrakan, bukan café, semua itu pasti udah Dilan lakuin.

 

Alasannya? Simpel. Itu gara-gara apa yang ditulis si om di kertas tadi. Sesuai dengan maksud si om yang Dilan tangkep.

 

**_#RanggaDilan#_ **

 

_Date?_

 

_Ice cream land, 2:00pm._

 

_I'll wait,_

 

_-Om kamu._

 

**_#RanggaDilan#_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seminggu harusnya masih masuk kategori acceptable buat jangka waktu apdet. Bahkan kadang, seminggu itu syukur bisa apdet. Tapi entah kenapa, gegara RanDilan saya malah tersiksa nggak apdet seminggu :) kayak merasa gagal gitu 5555
> 
> Apdet kelamaan, eh chapternya pendek terus nggak asik pula :') tapi tenang, saya usahain chapter selanjutnya keluarnya paling lambat besok subuh. Paling lambat yaa
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER, DATENYA RANDILAN YUHUUUU
> 
> See you all :*


	8. 7. Date part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date nya om dan Dilan, part 1 xD

 

Dibantu Milea, Dilan siap buat date nya ama si om dalam kurun waktu satu setengah jam. Sekali lagi, Milea jadi penyelamat buat Dilan. Kalo Dilan jadian ama si om itu ibarat lulus kuliah, nama Milea bakal Dilan tulis paling pertama di bagian 'terima kasih' skripsinya.

 

Kalo diliat dari kaca 80cmx180cm nya Dilan di kontrakan sih, dia keliatan kece badai. Padahal dia cuman dipakein kaos hitam polos, celana jeans biru, sneakers adid*s kesayangan warna biru hitam plus kacamata gagang silver. Ganteng mah gitu yakan. Bebas tapi tetep kece.

 

Tadi di café, Dilan nurutin permintaan si om yang pengen kertasnya dibaca nanti kalo dia udah nggak di café. Pas dibaca, Dilan kayak pengen meledak gara-gara kelebihan seneng. Belum aja dia tau nama si om, udah diajak date segala. Tapi nggak apa-apa, ini kesempatan. Inget kata mamah, kesempatan nggak boleh disia-siain.

 

Sehabis baca, Dilan langsung ke dapur sambil narik tangan Milea biar bisa ngikutin dia. Untung udah gantian shift, jadi yang di dapur cuman ada dia ama Milea, nggak takut diliatin siapapun. Di dapur, keduanya tadi malah pelukan kayak teletabis. Lompat-lompat sambil muter, semuanya cuman gara-gara si om.

 

Si om mah kebiasaan ih. Gampang banget bikin Dilan seneng, gugup, rasa bersalah sampe berbunga-bunga dalam waktu singkat. Jangankan Dilan sih, Milea aja yang cuman supporter dari 'belakang panggung' sukses geregetan gara-gara kelakuan si om ke Dilan.

 

Tapi nggak apa-apa lah. PDKT mah gitu, yakan?

 

(sebenarnya tulisan 'om kamu' dari om tadi yang bikin Dilan nggak peduli digituin si om) 

 

Pas jam dua belas tadi, Dilan dan Milea langsung tancap gas ke kontrakannya Dilan. Sekali lagi, Milea yang nawarin diri buat bantuin Dilan siap-siap date ama si om. Soalnya tadi, Dilan sempet gugup sampe hampir nggak mau keluar café, kalo aja Milea nggak tau gimana caranya buat maksa Dilan. Dia bahkan sukses yakinin Dilan sampe sekarang, yang bersangkutan malah over kepedean.

 

Dilan emang suka pede sih. Tapi gapapa lah. Nggak penting sekarang. Yang penting itu, Dilan harus langsung ke tempat yang tadi om maksud sekarang, atau dia bakalan telat.

 

Mau naroh dimana tuh muka kalo first date aja telat, yakan?

 

_Tapi Milea..._

 

Udah di depan pintu, Dilan balik badan biar bisa ngadep Milea. Tapi baru aja Dilan mau buka suara, Milea malah nyodorin kunci motor ke Dilan. Oh iya, lupa ternyata. Sangking takut telat malah ngelupain kunci motor. Dasar.

 

"Udah, kamu pergi aja. Biar Milea jagain rumah kamu," ucap Milea sambil dorongin Dilan ke pintu depan.

 

Milea emang sih udah sering ke kontrakan Dilan. Tetangga Dilan aja udah kenal ama Milea, beberapa malah nyangka kalo Milea itu adeknya Dilan. Tapi kalo Dilan minta Milea jagain kontrakan sih nggak pernah, apalagi Milea ada kelas jam 4—

 

"Dosen nggak ada yang bakal masuk, Lan"

 

Oh.

 

Dilan langsung nyamperin motor kesayangannya trus tancap gas.

 

**_#RanggaDilan#_ **

 

Dilan sampe ke 'ice cream land' satu menit sebelun jam dua. Tepat waktu lah. Apalagi dia udah liat sosok si om di dalam toko es krim itu.

 

Setelah naroh helm di posisi yang aman di motornya, Dilan langsung masuk ke dalam toko itu. Niat hati mau ngagetin si om, kebetulan juga lagi nggak nengok kearah Dilan. Tapi apa daya, entah gimana si om malah udah tau kalo Dilan udah nyampe. Masih nggak liatin Dilan, jari-jarinya si om (yang astaga kok bisa ya secakep itu???) nepokin bangku di sebelahnya, kodein Dilan biar dia duduk di situ.

 

_Yaa Gusti, nggak cukup ya tu muka yang digantengin? Tangannya juga ganteng :) kok bisa?_

 

Jangan salahin Dilan kalo dia malah mikirin yang —

 

Merah lagi kan tuh muka. Aduh :''

 

_Hush Dilan. Humu mu keliatan tuh._

 

Eh tapi bentar. Tangan?

 

Dilan diem ditempat, baru nyadar penampilannya si om. Biasanya dia yang ke café pake jas lengkap, kali ini si om cuman make kemeja putih nggak pake dasi. Dua kancing atasnya dibuka, sengaja kayaknya. Lengan bajunya digulung rapi sampe ke sikut, pamerin tangannya yang keliatan super seksi dengan urat-urat yang nongol.

 

_Tobat om, tobat. Jadi orang jangan kegantengan. Meleleh kan Dilannya._

 

Di lain sisi, Rangga bingung kenapa bangku disampingnya masih belum Dilan dudukin. Penasaran, om-om yang tadinya sok cool nggak liatin Dilan, akhirnya noleh ke calon pacarnya itu.

 

Iya, calon. Yang sabar dong :)

 

Pandangan di depan matanya sungguh menyegarkan jiwa. Sekali lagi, Rangga  masih harus ingetin dirinya kalo ini bukan di Amerika.

 

Bajunya Dilan simpel sih, nggak beda dari penampilannya sehari-hari di café. Kecuali hari dimana Dilan make kemeja (favoritnya Rangga btw). Tapi yang bikin Rangga terpesona itu loh... 

 

...kacamatanya Dilan.

 

Ternyata emang bener kata Cinta. Kacamata sanggup bikin orang beberapa tingkat lebih menarik.

 

Dilan malah makin manis kan dari biasanya.

 

Pengen nyicip si om nya, tapi sayang ini bukan Amerika :'(

 

_Besok-besok saya bawa ke Amerika juga kamu, Dilan_

 

(Milea pernah liat Dilan pake kacamata dan menurutnya, Dilan malah lebih menarik. Makanya, Milea sengaja makein kacamata ke Dilan biar si om nyadar seberapa manisnya Dilan pake kacamata. Diam-diam Milea hipnotis si om secara alami melalui Dilan)

 

Keduanya kompak diem beberapa detik. Semenit mungkin, sebelum Dilan akhirnya sukses ngumpulin akal sehatnya yang tadi terbang-terbang gara-gara penampilan si om. Dilan langsung batuk kecil, nyoba balikin suaranya yang tadi ngilang secara ajaib.

 

"Eh, si om," Dilan senyum. Rangga yang perlahan-lahan mulai sadar keadaan sekitar, ngasih senyum tipis khasnya ke Dilan. "Udah lama nunggu ya?" 

 

Rangga geleng-geleng kecil. "Tidak juga. Saya sampai beberapa menit sebelum kamu, itu saja" 

 

Dilan ngangguk-ngangguk, abis itu duduk di bangku sebelahnya om.

 

"oh iya om," mulai Dilan. Wajahnya dipasangin senyum andalannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, Dilan suka es krim vanilla"

 

**_#RanggaDilan#_ **

 

"Satu es krim vanilla dan satu es krim matcha"

 

Sebagai orang yang nafasnya di dunia bisnis, Rangga tau betul jam ama waktu yang tepat buat Date yang aman plus nyaman. Kalo ingin lebih privat, pilih jam-jam kritis kayak jam dua, karena jam dua itu waktu sehabis istirahat makan terus, orang-orang pada balik lagi ke kantor. Lebih privatnya lagi, pilih tempat umum yang nggak terlalu populer.

 

Jadi tau kan, alasan kenapa si (yang ngakunya) om ini milih toko es krim di jam dua siang sebagai destinasi date mereka. Biar bisa lebih leluasa gitu trus nggak dikepoin orang banyak.

 

Rangga udah lama sebenarnya pengen tanya-tanya ke Dilan tanpa terkesan kepo. Malu dong, imejnya yang cool malah bisa dicap tukang kepoin orang. Lewat WA juga agak kurang enak gitu. Rangga kan nggak mau pdkt ke Dilan cuman lewat aplikasi media sosial doang. Gengsi dong sebagai laki, yakan.

 

Pas banget ada alasan plus kesempatan buat ngajakin date si Dilan, yaa langsung digas aja, biar nggak disalip orang.

 

(Lagian Dilan sih, bawaannya bikin om pengen ngegas mulu)

 

Intinya, Rangga itu ahli baca sikon trus pinter ngemanfaatin keadaan sekitar. Oh iya, pinter ngeles juga dia ini. Entah kenapa kok bisa, mungkin bawaan orang bisnis kali ya. Mungkin.

 

Eh, tapi serius yah. Dilan kok —

 

"Kamu kenapa semakin manis hari ini?"

 

Lama-lama liatin Dilan, Rangga jujur makin curiga kalo air ketuban ibunya Dilan itu terbuat dari air gula. Atau ngidam pabrik permen misalnya. Kalo nggak, kok bisa anaknya semanis ini?

 

(Rangga berani taruhan kalo es krim rasa vanilla pesanan Dilan kalah manisnya ama dia) 

 

Kalo nggak inget dia ama Dilan baru ketemuan beberapa hari lalu, Rangga pasti udah halalin Dilan dari kemaren-kemaren. Halalin dalam artian pacaran ya, jangan cepet-cepet dihalalin yang lain, ntar dikira pedofil :'') 

 

"Umur kamu berapa, Dilan?" tanya Rangga tiba-tiba. Sebenarnya dia udah bisa nebak kira-kira berapa umurnya Dilan, tapi asikan denger langsung sih.

 

"Sembilan belas om, ehehe," jawab Dilan sambil ketawa semi salting. "Kalo umurnya om?"

 

 _Alhamdulilah sudah cukup umur_ , pikir Rangga. "Saya sepuluh tahun lebih tua dari kamu kalau begitu" 

 

Mata semi sipitnya Dilan spontan berubah bentuk jadi bulet gara-gara jawaban si om.

 

"Eh, dua puluh sembilan tahun dong?" nadanya jujur kaget. "tapi kan itu masih muda!"

 

Rangga ngangkat kedua bahunya, "yang bilang saya tua memangnya siapa?"

 

 _Iya juga sih,_ Dilan setuju dalam hati. Tapi kan... "Lah kok nyuruh Dilan manggilnya om? Emang omnya duda gitu?"

 

Untuk ukuran anak kecil mungkin iya kalo umur 29 dipanggil om. Tapi kalo seumurnya Dilan kayak aneh kalo manggil dia om. Kecuali udah nikah atau mungkin pernah nikah, udah punya anak. Gapapa lah dipanggil om kalo begitu.

 

"Saya masih single kok, tenang," ujarnya si om santai banget. Dilan diam-diam syukur dalam hati, walau kalo pun si om emang udah pernah nikah juga gapapa sih. Asalkan jangan masih status laki orang. Kan nggak enak laki-laki dicap pelakor.

 

"Terus?"

 

"Terserah saya dong," jawaban si om mantap banget.

 

Dilan jadi inget seberapa ngeselinnya om ini.

 

"Tau nggak om? Dilan pengen jitakin kepalanya si om, tapi nggak bisa"

 

(Oh iya. Rangga juga pinter bikin orang kesel ama dia, dia juga sadar kok)

 

Sengaja sih bikin Dilan kesel, Dilan pas ngambek lucu soalnya. Tapi 'nggak bisa'? Kedua alisnya Rangga langsung ketemuan.

 

"Kenapa?"

 

Dilan buang nafas. Satu tangannya digunain buat nahan dagunya.

 

"Belum muhrim," balasnya nggak kalah mantap.

 

**_#RanggaDilan#_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sekian dulu yaa, besok lagi 55555 oh iya, saya nepatin janji kan? Ehehehe
> 
>  
> 
> Saya seneng komen kalian semua btw *nangis


	9. 8. Date part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date singkatnya om Rangga dan Dilan :')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapternya pendek, btw~

Rangga ngangkat dua alisnya sambil ngikutin gaya Dilan; jadiin tangannya buat sandaran dagu. Si om satu ini lagi kaget, seneng plus makin tertarik ama tingkah Dilan yang tiba-tiba berani kodein dia tanpa ragu.

 

Udah manis, imut, pemberani lagi. Duh, type om banget pokoknya.

 

Mau nggak mau(lebih ke mau sih), ya Rangga ngikutin alurnya Dilan aja yang ternyata, maunya ngegas.

 

"Memangnya kamu mau dihalalin om?" - pancing Rangga. Sengaja lah, biar dia bisa liat sampai mana nyalinya kasir/waiter/chef café satu ini.

 

Sementara Dilan, dia udah buang jauh-jauh yang namanya ego, malu ataupun hal sejenisnya dari tadi. 

 

"Emang omnya mau halalin Dilan?" nada bicaranya Dilan malah mirip nantangin ketimbang nanya. Idih.

 

"Menurut kamu?"

 

"Menurut Dilan," balasnya nggak pake ragu. "om bakal pacarin Dilan minggu depan" 

 

 _Gas terus anakku,_ inner mamah tiba-tiba ngomong. Dilan bisa bayangin gimana reaksi Milea kalo aja dia ada di sini. Bisa kejang-kejang tu anak. 

 

(Di kontrakan Dilan, Milea seketika bersin dua kali) 

 

"Apa itu semacam ramalan?" Tanya si om.

 

Bgst memang ni anak. Rangga jujur nggak nyangka kalo date mereka, yang seharusnya berjalan santai plus khidmat, malah dijadiin arena balap liar oleh Dilan. 

 

Eh, tapi Rangga nggak bakalan komplen sih. 

 

"Terserah om mau nganggap ini ramalan atau apalah," kata Dilan sambil ngangkat bahu. "yang pasti, Dilan mau nanya: bisa nggak om buktiin kalo Dilan salah?" 

 

**_#RanggaDilan#_ **

 

Kalo ibarat sepak bola, Dilan udah berhasil nyetak gol dengan mulusnya. 

 

1-0

 

**_#RanggaDilan#_ **

 

Rangga angguk-angguk paham, sambil betulin lengan bajunya yang agak kusut.

 

"Kalau begitu, kasih saya waktu sampai akhir minggu ini. Nanti kita lihat sama-sama bagaimana om akan mematahkan ramalan kamu itu" 

 

~

 

1-1

 

**_#RanggaDilan#_ **

 

Datenya Dilan ama si om sayangnya nggak jalan begitu lama. Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, si om langsung dapet telepon dari kantor, minta dia cepet-cepet balik. Nggak puas sih cuman ngabisin dua gelas es krim. Yas tapi nggak apa-apa lah, yang penting—

 

—yang penting si om nggak komplen pas tadi Dilan main ngebut aja.

 

( _"Ciee anak mamah udah nggak mau jomblo aja nih,"_ inner mamah sekali lagi bilang) 

 

Sesuai ekspektasi no one, yang bayarin eskrim Dilan itu si om, pake kartu gesek lagi. Elah, udah ganteng, tajir lagi. Mimpi apa coba Dilan, tau-tau ditaksir makluk macam om ini. Aduh :) 

 

Pas udah di luar toko, Dilan baru aja mau jalan ke motornya, tapi si om malah nahan tangannya. Sontak, Dilan nengok.

 

"Jaket kamu sini saya pegang dulu, terus coba kamu berdiri di situ," minta si om sambil nunjuk samping kirinya Dilan.

 

Dilan yang masih mabok cinta, nurutin aja maunya si om yakan. Nggak pake basa-basi.

 

"Di sini?" tanya Dilan pas dia berdiri di samping kaca toko es krim tadi. Si om ngangguk-ngangguk. Tiba-tiba dikeluarinnya smartphone canggih edisi paling baru dari saku celananya.

 

"Senyum ke kameranya yang manis, mau om jadiin wallpaper"

 

 

 

**_#RanggaDilan#_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHA JAHAT KAN SAYA :'')
> 
> Chapternya super pendek, amboyy tapi gapapa ya? Ehehehe
> 
> Eh, saya pengen tanya dong, bagi yang bersedia aja... Mau nggak kolab sama saya? Saya punya ide ff baru, tapi saya nggak yakin ama style writing saya sendiri... Ide ini menurut saya bener-bener sayaaaaaaaaaaaaaang banget kalo nggak dituangin kedalam bentuk ff :'( ada yang minat nggak sih? Idenya angst, btw :) yang mau, komen di bawah, ntar saya kasih kontak saya ehehe thank you :')
> 
>  
> 
> Jangan bosen-bosen komen ya kesayangan saya sekalian, bikin saya selalu semangat nulis :)
> 
> Next chapter itu bonus chapter lanjutan bonus yang pertama yaa! See you semuanyah :*


	10. 8.5 BONUS CHAPTER PART 2: Om Rangga, Dilan dan Fever Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Om Rangga dan Dilan, sehabis hujan-hujanan di kontrakan Dilan :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INI BONUS CHAPTER YANG SAYA JANJIKAN KEMAREN-KEMAREN hohoho

 

Setelah sekian menit bergulat dengan derasnya hujan, godaan tidur di tengah jalan untuk Dilan dan konsentrasi biar mereka berdua nggak kecelakaan buat Rangga, akhirnya duo ini berhasil sampai ke kontrakannya Dilan.

 

(Di jalan, Dilan udah berkali-kali hampir ketiduran. Si om terpaksa bawa motornya Dilan satu tangan, tangan satunya megangin tangannya sang pemilik motr di perutnya biar nggak jatoh di jalan. Sesekali goyangin tangan Dilan buat nanya arah ke kontrakannya. Susah ya, tentu. Tapi untung Rangga jago)

 

Di depan kontrakannya Dilan, Rangga langsung nyuruh kang supirnya biar langsung balik aja, nggak usah nungguin dia. Ini udah malem, ujan lagi. Kasian kalo dia nyuruh kang supirnya buat nungguin dia. Kemungkinan juga sih, Rangga bakalan nginep.

 

Gimana nggak mau nginep coba. Liat kondisi Dilan kayak gini, siapa sih yang tega biarin dia sendirian?

 

(setengah modus sih, tapi nggak apa-apalah)

 

Di teras, Rangga langsung dudukin di kursi yang ada di situ. Rangga abis itu nyoba buka pintunya, tapi dikunci. 

 

"Kunci rumah kamu dimana?" tanya Rangga. Sang pemilik rumah yang untungnya masih (setengah) bangun, nunjuk-nunjuk motornya yang dibiarin Rangga di bawah hujan.

 

"Barengan kunci motor, om," bales Dilan.

 

Rangga dengan cekatan langsung ngambil kunci motor plus kunci pintu rumahnya Dilan.

 

Pas pintunya udah dibuka om Rangga, Dilan langsung berdiri. Kepala sih udah nyut-nyutan, pusing plus badannya udah mulai panas. Ngantuk pula. Tapi soal jalan sendiri masih bisa lah. Masa sih panglima tempur kalah ama demam. 

 

Yah walaupun bayangan peluk-pelukan ama si om cukup menggoda sih... 

 

"Kamu masih kuat kan?" tanya om Rangga pas mereka udah masuk ke kontrakan. "Kalau masih, kamu ganti baju kering dulu, om akan buatkan kamu teh panas," mintanya.

 

_Elah, mau dibikinin teh ama si om :) Dilan kan jadi semangat ganti baju :''_

 

Dilan yang langsung ngacir ke kamarnya bikin om geleng-geleng kepala. Tanpa buang-buang waktu, si om langsung masuk lebih dalam ke kontrakan Dilan buat nyari dapurnya.

 

Untuk segi kontrakan, punya Dilan tergolong kontrakan yang cukup bagus. Ada ruang tamu, dua ruang kamar yang Rangga masih belum yakin yang satunya dipake buat apa. Ruang makan yang lumayan lebar juga nyatu bareng dapur, buat rumah itu terkesan luas. Ada satu pintu kecil dekat dapur juga yang Rangga yakini sebagai pintu toilet.

 

Dekorasinya juga simpel tapi nyaman. Dekorasinya seolah teriak ke Rangga kalo ini tipikal Dilan. Aneh, padahal Rangga belum terlalu lama kenal ama Dilan. Di dinding ruang tamu tadi ada beberapa bingkai foto Dilan juga mungkin foto keluarganya Dilan. Rangga bikin mental note buat liatin foto-foto itu nanti, setidaknya sehabis mastiin sampe kesayangannya itu nggak makin masuk angin. 

 

(Padahal kalo mau diliat, kondisi Rangga sekarang nggak beda jauh dari kondisi Dilan tadi. Bedanya, si Dilan udah sakit, kalo si om masih sehat walafiat) 

 

Di dapur, si om satu ini langsung gercep ngumpulin panci, air, gelas, sendok, gula plus teh. Sementara airnya di masak di panci, Rangga langsung bongkar-bongkar dapurnya Dilan.

 

Saatnya masak buat kesayangan :) 

 

**_#RanggaDilan#_ **

 

Ritual Dilan setiap kehujanan selalu sama; lepas baju, mandi lalu ganti baju kering. Kata mamah, nggak baik kehujanan langsung ganti baju nggak pake mandi. Katanya sih, orang bisa gampang sakit — apalagi Dilan. Gelarnya boleh aja panglima tempur, tapi kalo yang namanya kehujanan sedikit aja, Dilang langsung otomatis sakit. 

 

Dulu sewaktu SD, Dilan iseng main hujan-hujanan bareng Piyan. Padahal cuman nggak lama, hujannya juga nggak mirip badai kayak yang tadi. Pas dia pulang, ngeringin diri terus langsung ganti baju, lalu tidur. Malamnya pas dia bangun, Dilan auto vertigo. Demamnya awet 4 hari plus bersin tahan seminggu. 

 

Sejak saat itu, Dilan kapok nggak mandi dulu abis kena hujan. Al hasil, itu langsung jadi sejenis ritual Dilan setiap kehujanan. 

 

(Walau sebenarnya sih sekarang aja dia udah sakit, tapi setidaknya demamnya nggak bakalan tembus dua hari.)

 

Beberapa menit kemudian, Dilan yang udah kelar mandi plus ganti baju, langsung buru-buru keluar kamar. Pas buka pintu, Dilan langsung disambutin si om, yang dari gayanya sih baru aja mau ngetok pintu kamar. Untung refleks Dilan masih tajam, kalo nggak bisa tabrakan tuh ama om Rangga.

 

(Di parallel universe, refleks Dilan nggak setajam itu, jadi dia nabrak si om sampe jatoh ke lantai. Jadilah sebuah scene mirip drakor, dimana Dilan dan om Rangga diem beberapa menit sambil kiss... Tapi itu di parallel universe aja ya, brader :'')) 

 

"Saya pikir kamu pingsan di dalam sana," om Rangga buang nafas. _"What took you so long?"_

 

Dilan garuk-garuk kepalanya yang masih basah. "Eh tadi Dilan mandi dulu" 

 

Si om natapin Dilan beberapa detik, lalu buang nafas lagi. 

 

"Ya sudah. Ayo ke dapur, om sudah siapkan sesuatu buat kamu"

 

Yang termuda diantara mereka malah geleng-geleng kepala. Si om ngangkat satu alisnya, bingung.

 

"Om mandi dulu sana, biar nggak sakit. Nanti Dilan siapin baju yang kegedean buat om" 

 

"Saya baik-baik saja," balas om Rangga sambil nepuk-nepuk rambut Dilan yang masih basah. "Lagipula yang penting sekarang, kamu minum teh buatan om dulu"

 

Dilan nempelin jari telunjuknya di bibir si om, sontak bikin si om diem. "Dilan nggak bakal minum teh buatan om," Dilan bersin sekali, "kalo om nggak nurutin apa kata Dilan" 

 

Kalo aja Dilan nggak bersin tadi, om Rangga pasti bakal ngeyel nggak mau mandi. 

 

**_#RanggaDilan#_ **

 

Sehabis mandi di kamar mandinya Dilan, si om baru nyadar kalo suara aneh yang tadi dia denger dari kamar mandi itu ternyata suara bersinnya Dilan. Otomatis kan si om langsung make baju yang Dilan udah taroh di atas tempat tidurnya secepat kilat. 

 

Setelah selesai make bajunya si Dilan (yang untungnya muat di badat si om), yang bersangkutan langsung melesat keluar kamar. Dua mata tajam om langsung auto fokus ke sumber suara bersin tadi. 

 

Si pemilik kontrakan ini, yang sepuluh tahun lebih muda dari Rangga itu, ternyata lagi 'asik' duduk manis di lantai depan pintu kamarnya. Kakinya dilipet di depan dada, seluruh badan Dilan dari ubun-ubun ke ujung kaki gemeteran macam kena gempa lokal.

 

Om Rangga dengan sigap buru-buru ngangkat Dilan dari lantai. Si om kaget ama suhu badan Dilan yang makin panas, tapi kakinya malah sedingin es.

 

"Sudah tau sakit, kan," omel si om, "kamu malah duduk di lantai dingin" 

 

Dilan yang tadi kedinginan refleks langsung meluk si om yang suhu badannya pas. Niatnya murni mau nyari kehangatan loh yah, bukan mau modus. Dilan udah terlalu 'demam' buat mikirin begituan.

 

"Om sih, kelamaan," tuduh Dilan di dada bidang si om. Untung demam. Kalo nggak, udah Rangga jitak dari tadi.

 

"Yang suruh saya mandi dulu siapa?" 

 

"Iya sih, ehehe," jawab Dilan sambil ketawa unyu. "Tapi kan Dilan nggak mau —" bersin lagi, "—om sakit" 

 

Rangga buang nafas panjang. 

 

"Kamu begini saja sudah buat saya sakit," bisik si om diatas kepalanya Dilan. 

 

**_#RanggaDilan#_ **

 

("Eh, emang om sakit juga? Aduh!" Balas Dilan panik. Om Rangga cuman bisa geleng-geleng kepala. 

 

"Nggak penting. Yang penting sekarang," si om lalu ngangkat badan Dilan yangg nggak ringgan tapi nggak berat juga, _bridal style_. "Kamu istirahat") 

 

**_#RanggaDilan#_ **

 

Nggak jadi makan di dapur, Rangga puter badan bawa Dilan ke kamarnya. Saat baringin Dilan yang udah semi mau tidur, Rangga pamit ke dapur buat bawa makanan dan minuman buat Dilan. Setelah dipanasin lagi, tentunya. 

 

Kira-kira dua menitan, si om balik ke kamar bawa nampan berisi baskom sup dan segelas teh hangat.

 

Dilan yang untungnya masih belum tidur langsung noleh ke om ganteng yang naruh nampan itu di _bedside table_ -nya.

 

"Boleh duduk dulu?" tanya si om. "Kamu harus minum dan makan ini dulu sebelum tidur" 

 

Sambil dibantu si om, Dilan ngerubah posisi dari tiduran jadi duduk. Dibantu si om juga, Dilan minum teh dan makan sup buatan om Rangga.

 

"Supnya enak," puji Dilan. "Om pinter masak ih," goda Dilan. 

 

 _Itu pasti fever talking_ , pikir Rangga. 

 

"Yang bilang saya tidak pintar memasak memangnya siapa?" 

 

Dilan ketawa lalu balik ke posisi tiduran lagi. "Dilan kan nggak pernah dimasakin om" 

 

Rangga cuman senyum tipis. Mata Dilan juga perlahan udah mulai nutup. Dielus-elusnya punggung tangannya Dilan, biar pacarnya itu bisa lebih cepat tidur. 

 

"Kedepannya tidak akan begitu lagi," bisik si om. Entah didenger Dilan atau nggak — pacarnya itu udah mulai tidur soalnya. 

 

Pelan-pelan Rangga mulai ngelepasin tangan Dilan yang tadi asik dia usapin. Malam ini masih hujan, kang supir juga udah disuruh pulang tadi. Jadi terpaksa(nggak lah), Rangga nginap di sini buat malam ini. Di ruang tamu ada sofa panjang kalo nggak salah. 

 

**_#RanggaDilan#_ **

 

"Om mau kemana?"

 

Rangga kaget. Apalagi pas tangannya tiba-tiba dipegangin Dilan.

 

"Ke ruang tamu, mau tidur di sofa," balasnya.

 

Dilan ngerutin dahinya. "Ngapain di sofa?" 

 

Sekarang giliran rangga yang ngerutin dahinya.

 

"Memangnya mau dimana lagi?" 

 

Dilan lalu nepuk-nepuk sisa space di tempat tidur pake tangan yang nggak megangin tangannya si om. 

 

Rangga buang nafas lagi, "Tidak bisa, Dilan" 

 

Alisnya Dilan malah makin ngerut.

 

"Kan muhrim?" tanya Dilan, seolah nggak sadar apa yang baru dia bilang. Mungkin memang nggak sadar sih. 

 

 _Fever talk_ , pikir Rangga. 

 

"Pacaran belum masuk muhrim" 

 

"Jadi?" Dilan masang muka makin bingung, seolah apa yang barusan om bilang itu sesuatu yang jelas yang nggak harus diperdebatkan. "Pacaran atau udah nikah, om kan tetep punya Dilan. Ngapain takut?" 

 

Rangga nyerah, langsung tiduran di samping Dilan. 

 

 

_**#RanggaDilan#** _

 

 

FYI, Dilan itu kalo tidur ternyata cuddly orangnya. Gegara demam, si om berasa kayak dipelukin gurita rebus. 

 

Tapi nggak apa-apa. Rangga nggak komplen. 

 

 

**_#RanggaDilan#_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebenarnya saya sudah bisa apdet dari kemaren, tapi berhubung kuku panjang saya patah, saya jadi males tiap ngetik pasti ada typo. Ini juga udah di tripel check. Kalo ada typo yang gagal saya lihat, maafin saya :)
> 
> Ini chapter sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf saya gegara chapter sebelumnya itu super pendek www ini dipanjangin trus dimanisin dikit, moga suka. Oh iya, saya kasih bocoran, chapter depan itu adalah awalan dari sesuatu yang ground breaking untuk ff ini aahahahahaha makanya jangan bosen buat dateng-dateng kesini ya, kesayangan sekalian :*
> 
> EH TAPI SERIUS, RAMALAN SI DILAN MAU DIPATAHIN SI OM KOK KALIAN MALAH DUKUNG DILAN? Padahal Dilan ngeramal mereka jadian 'minggu depan', si om maunya minggu ini :) tapi terserah kalian mau pilih siapa aja sih, saya kaget aja nggak ada yang ngedukung si om wwwww


	11. 9. Love, Om.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ada cinta diantara kita"

 

Setelah pulang dari datenya, Dilan langsung pulang ke kontrakan. Sempet singgah sih, buat beli martabak sama beberapa botol soda. Niatannya mau curhat ama Milea tentang date dia ama si om.

 

Habis markirin motornya di depan rumah, Dilan masuk ke kontrakannya. Habis ngetuk pintu dulu, biar Mileanya nggak takut.

 

"Lia mencium bau kebahagiaan di sini" 

 

Dilan senyam-senyum pas ngeliat temen SMA nya itu muncul dari dalem kontrakan.

 

"Emang Dilan sesenang itu yah sampe kamu bisa nyium?"

 

"Eh memang kamu bahagia?" tanya Milea, iseng. "Lea nyium martabak padahal"

 

"Ihhh, pintar usil ya sekarang" 

 

"Yaa mau gimana lagi?" Milea buang nafas, diberat-beratin tapi. "Lea temenannya ama kamu" 

 

Dilan ngangkat dua alisnya, "Jadi kita cuman temenan aja nih?"

 

Milea ngangkat kedua bahunya. "Kalo lebih, memangnya kamu rela si om nggak bisa jadian ama kamu?"

 

"Poligami lah. Gitu aja kok repot" 

 

"Kalo Lea sih nggak ikhlas. Gatau kalo si om. Paling nggak," bales Milea. Perempuan itu mulai siul-siulan sambil nggak natapin Dilan.

 

"Mending kalo Lea sama si om yang ngebagi kamu," Milea jalan deketin Dilan, lalu ngambil plastik martabak dari tangan pemilik kontrakan itu. "Kalo nanti jadinya kita berdua yang rebutin si om, gimana dong?"

 

Milea sukses bikin Dilan melongo di ruang tamu.

 

**_#RanggaDilan#_ **

 

Sorenya di kontrakan Dilan, keduanya lagi heboh ngebahas date Dilan tadi.

 

"Terus si om ngomong, 'Kalau begitu, kasih saya waktu sampai akhir minggu ini. Nanti kita lihat sama-sama bagaimana om akan mematahkan ramalan kamu itu' IDIIIIHHH" 

 

Lagi-lagi, kontrakan itu heboh gara-gara teriakan mereka.

 

"Si om mau nembak kamu sebelum minggu ini abis dong" 

 

"Ya jelassss," balas Dilan, kepedean. Eh tapi gapapa sih kepedean, apalagi kalo si om aja udah setuju. 

 

"Bisa jadi Dilan ditembak nanti malem, bisa juga besok. Bisa juga lusa, biar romantis gitu"

 

"Nah kok romantis kalo hari minggu?" bingung kan Milea jadinya. Apa bedanya coba, jumat, sabtu ama minggu?

 

Menurut Dilan sih, ada.

 

"Minggu kan libur. Kali aja diajak date lagi, di taman kek, di ancol kek. Bayangin, Dilan di halalin om di Jakarta Aquarium" 

 

Keduanya lalu teriak lagi.

 

(Sangking hebohnya mereka, mpok Jubaedah tetangganya Dilan pun, sampe dateng ke kontrakan. Katanya sih takut, kirain kontrakan Dilan kemasukan maling)

 

_**#RanggaDilan#** _

 

Hari jumat, Dilan telat. Dilan yang hampir nggak pernah telat itu, hari ini dateng jam 10. Seharusnya jam 8 sih. Maka dari itu, setelah markir motor kesayangan, Dilan langsung ngebut masuk ke dalem café. Nggak pake nengok kanan kiri, nggak ngebales sapaan penggemar— maksudnya, pelanggan café pula.

 

(Beberapa emak-emak plus cewek-cewek sekolahan yang udah rela dandan cantik buat Dilan pun, otomatis langsung kecewa karena gagal di notis)

 

(Dari suatu sudut di café, ada dua pasang mata memperhatikan sosok Dilan yang melesat masuk dalam diam)

 

"Lan, lu dari mana aja sih?" baru aja masuk ke area karyawan café, Dilan udah disambut pertanyaan dari Joni. "Heran gue, tiba-tiba lu karet"

 

Sebelah tangan Dilan dipake buat nyender di lemari display full kaca, sebelahnya lagi ditaroh di dadanya. Dilan lagi nyoba ngatur nafasnya yang nggak karuan gara-gara lari-larian tadi.

 

"Itu tadi —" Dilan jeda buat ngatur nafas lagi. "Dikejar anjing sampe ban motor Dilan pecah"

 

Badan Dilan langsung meluncur ke lantai, tapi Joni malah ketawa. Milea yang ada di dapur langsung buru-buru keluar gara-gara ribut. 

 

"Joni kenap— Dilan!" seru Milea pas dia nyadar sospk Dilan yang udah duduk di lantai sambil nyender di pintu lemari display. Jiwa keibuan Milea tiba-tiba keluar ngeliat temennya yang mirip dikejar orang.

 

"Kamu kenapa?" Tanya Milea panik. Dia langsung nepukin kaki Joni sambil ngisyaratin buat ngambil box tissue di dekat kasir. 

 

Yang tentu, diturutin Joni. Tapi sambil ngebantuin Dilan juga.

 

"Si bocah dikejar anjing," ejek Joni sambil ketawa kenceng. Dia buru-buru ngambil tissue terus dilempar di deket kaki Milea, terus keburu ngacir ke dapur. Takut diapa-apain Dilan soalnya, apalagi raut muka Dilan udah mirip kayak setan.

 

Biar kata Joni Dilan itu bocah, apalagi mukanya manis-manis kayak ada gulanya, gitu-gitu Dilan mantan panglima tempur geng bermotor. Dulu hobinya tawuran juga, kata Milea. Wajar kalo siapapun di café ini yang bikin Dilan kesel langsung lari, dari cerita aja udah ngeri. Mana mau mereka buktiin kata-kata Milea salah.

 

Milea ngambil selembar dua lembar tissue lalu ngelapin keringet Dilan. Yang bersangkutan pun masih sibuk ngatur nafas.

 

"Bentar Lea ambilin minuman dulu," ucap Milea. Tapi pas dia baru aja mau berdiri, Dilan keburu nahan tangannya.

 

"Gausah, gaperlu, Lea. Nanti Dilan bisa ambil sendiri," Dilan buang nafas, ekspresinya tiba-tiba berubah serius.

 

"Si om udah dateng nggak? Nyariin Dilan nggak?"

 

Milea tiba-tiba diem. Mukanya dibikin seolah-olah tenang. Tapi sayangnya, Dilan bisa ngeliat dibalik semua itu. Milea lagi panik dalem hati.

 

"Lea," mulai Dilan. Dia ngerutin kedua alisnya. "Kamu mau sembunyiin apa dari Dilan?" 

 

"Jadi gini, lan," jawab Milea sambil megangin tangan Dilan. "Kamu jangan marah, tapi"

 

Jantung Dilan seolah jatoh di kalimat Milea selanjutnya. 

 

"Si om dateng sama seorang perempuan tadi"

 

#

 

Hancur hati Dilan pas ngeliat sepucuk kertas yang Milea kasih. Kertas pesanan, yang sering Dilan liat. Tapi tulisan diatasnya itu loh... 

 

#

 

Jiwa panglima tempur Dilan balik lagi. Jiwa kerasnya Dilan yang tahan banting. Awalnya dia nggak mau nganterin pesanan yang bikin dia sakit hati ini, tapi dia buletin tekat buat kuat. Biar sekalian si om liat wajahnya...

 

_...dan mungkin, sadar apa yang om lakuin ke Dilan itu —_

 

"Selamat pagi, selamat menikmati sarapan~" sapa Dilan, kedengerannya sih seneng. Kedengerannya aja yaa. Mana mungkin dia seneng diginiin si om.

 

Dilan naroh pesanan kedua orang tadi di meja, ekspresi dan gerak geriknya santai. Walau hatinya udah kayak diremas-remas. Terakhir, Dilan naroh papan kecil ciri khas café diatas meja, lalu ijin pergi buat balik ke dapur. Tapi sebelumnya, dia nyempatin diri buat natapin si om lekat-lekat.

 

Tulisan yang bikin Dilan sakit hati?

 

 _"Love, Om R"_ plus emoji hati di sampingnya.

 

_—jahat._

 

_**#RanggaDilan#** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHA jahat kan saya? :v diseneng-senengin eh malah dijatohin lagi :))
> 
> Tapi tenang. Sesuai janji saya chapter lalu, ini bakalan jadi 'gebrakan' baru buat ff ini. Tapi saya salah eksekusiinnya wwwww tapi gapapa kag
> 
> SAYA YAKIN KALIAN TAU SIAPA WANITA YANG DATENG BARENG OM RANGGA KAN AHAHAHA


	12. 10. Salah Paham 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salah Paham, part 1

 

Kalo mau bandingin suasana dunia luar ama suasana hati Dilan, bedanya hampir kayak langit dan bumi. Eh, bukan. Lebih ke Merkurius ama Neptunus sebenarnya. Di Jakarta, matahari rasanya sedeket jaraknya ke Merkurius. Panas. Sedangkan hati Dilan, mungkin badai es di Neptunus bakal kalah kalo dibandingin ama suasana hatinya.

 

Milea aja galau. Mau kipasan apa selimutan. Jauh dikit dari Dilan, hawa panas Jakarta langsung berasa di kulitnya. Deket dikit, dinginnya bikin tulang ngilu.

 

(Yaa mungkin, ini agak sedikit berlebihan sih. Tapi sayang, gaada metafora yang bisa deskripsiin situasi sekarang lebih baik dari ini)

 

"Lan, udah"

 

Diantara lemari ama dinding, Dilan lagi ngambek, sayangnya. Sohibnya satu ini lagi jongkok di lantai sambil nyenderin jidat di samping lemari. Untuk bujukin Dilan, Milea pun ikut-ikutan jongkok di sebelahnya.

 

Milea nepuk-nepuk bahu Dilan pake tangan kanan, nyoba bujukin yang punya kontrakan.

 

 _"Positive thinking,_ lah. Kali aja yang si om bawa tadi itu temennya"

 

Ngebujukin Dilan udah Milea lakuin sejak dari café. Yaa namanya aja sahabat super suportif, gak mungkin lah dia biarin sahabatnya ini dalam keadaan 'kelabu' gini. Yakan? 

 

(Yaa kalo gak dibujukin juga, ni anak bakalan ngambek tembus sebulan pasti di café. Dilan kalo dibiarin ngambek, dia suka nyanyi lagu galau recehan soalnya. Suaranya sih bagus, tapi sayangnya lagu pilihannya itu kadang bikin sakit telinga) 

 

"Temen, temen," awan gelap imajiner makin lebar di sekitar Dilan, bikin buku kuduk Milea joget-joget. "Temenan kok pake 'love-love' an segala. Gak mungkin" 

 

"Ya love doang kan? Gak aneh juga, ih"

 

"Gak aneh gimana?"

 

Kedua mata Milea mulai sipit. "Kamu kan sering godain Lia. Inget gak kemaren, kamu ajakin poligami?"

 

Memori percakapan kemaren langsung nongol di pikiran Dilan. Yang bersangkutan langsung cepet-cepet noleh kearah Milea. Sayangnya, kesannya malah mirip komik horror legendaris Korea yang sempet ngetop di internet dulu. 

 

(Milea yang kaget ampe jatoh ke lantai. Untung tadi lagi jongkok doang) 

 

"Yakan itu beda, Lia" 

 

Kedua mata Milea makin cipit. "Beda gimana? Yang ada mah parahan kita juga, Lan"

 

"Bedanya, kita temenan"

 

Dua detik setelah ngomong gitu, Dilan balik lagi nyenderin jidat di lemari. Makin galau kayaknya tuh anak.

 

Milea pun, balik lagi ke posisi jongkok.

 

"Emang kamu tau darimana kalo mereka bukan temenan?"

 

Dilan muter kepalanya lagi biar bisa face to face ama Milea. Bedanya ama tadi, ekspresi di mukanya malah makin horror.

 

"Lah kamu?" aura gelap imajiner di sekeliling Dilan makin gelap - "tau darimana kalo mereka cuman temenan?"

 

(Siang itu, Milea yang kena skak mat Dilan, langsung lari jauh ke dalam kontrakan sohibnya itu)

 

_**#RanggaDilan#** _

 

Niatan Rangga sehabis date ama Dilan itu gak muluk-muluk. Dia cuman pengen ceritain kisah cinta 'instan' dia ama Dilan ke Cinta, temen SMA sekaligus asisten pribadinya. Biar nanti, pas dia ama Dilan udah jadian, Cinta nggak kepoin hubungannya.

 

(Firasat Rangga tentang Cinta yang 'ngejebak' dia buat ketemu ama Dilan masih kuat, btw. Kalo bener, paling ini yang pengen perempuan itu denger) 

 

Setidaknya, niatannya cuman itu.

 

 _"I knew it_ , btw," jawab Cinta setelah Rangga selesai nyeritain kisahnya. Tuh kan. Tapi ekspresinya kok kaget?

 

"Lalu?"

 

"Kaget aja kamu jadian ama Dilan butuh waktu selama ini"

 

Nada bicara Cinta kayak pengen ngajak gelud Rangga. Wajar lah kalo area sekitar dahi Rangga mulai tegang.

 

"Cinta, saya dan Dilan baru bertemu sekitar seminggu lalu. Dia bahkan belum tahu nama saya" 

 

"Ya salah kamu," Cinta mendengus. "Kenalan segala pake dibuat ribet" 

 

Bener juga sih. Rangga pengen setuju, tapi sayang, dia gengsi.

 

"Sayangnya, tidak semua orang seperti kamu, Cinta. Pintu pun kalau bisa, sudah kamu ajak pacaran" 

 

Cinta geleng-geleng. _"Sayangnya,"_ tekannya. Pandangan mata Cinta sengaja dia alihkan dari muka Rangga.

 

"Kalo aku yang tertarik ama Dilan itu, pasti kita berdua udah jadian sekarang"

 

Pernyataan Cinta sukses bikin Rangga hilang kontrol, lalu ngambil dokumen dimejanya buat tabokin kepala asistennya itu.

 

"Kamu saya pecat" 

 

##

 

(("Pecat, pecat," Cinta, sambil mijitin area korban tabokan Rangga tadi, langsung buru-buru lari ke pintu ruangan Rangga.

 

"Pecat aja, biar aku dahuluin kamu nembak si Dilan" 

 

Dokumen melayang dari Rangga sayangnya cuman kena pintu. Cinta keburu lari soalnya.)) 

 

##

 

Rangga yang baru aja sampe di depan café, kaget pas liat Cinta yang lagi nyender di tiang telepon. Kayaknya sih, lagi nungguin dia.

 

"Yakali aku suka sama Dilan itu, 'ngga," Cinta lalu kodein arah café pake jempolnya. Pandangan Rangga refleks ngikutin arah yang Cinta tunjuk. Orang yang sedang berdiri di kasir —

 

"Kalo yang itu, mungkin"

 

— _Milea._

 

_**#RanggaDilan#** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you yang udah mampir. Kuy tinggalin comment <3


	13. 11. Galau Berjamaah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ternyata bukan cuman Dilan yang galau. Om Rangga juga.

 

Selain gara-gara cantik plus pintar yang bikin dia auto populer di kalangan banyak orang, Milea punya satu tantangan besar lain di hidupnya. Tantangan hidup yang muncul di hari ketiga dia pindah ke Bandung, hampir tiga tahun lalu.

 

Siapa lagi kalo bukan Dilan, coba.

 

(Sejak Milea digombalin Dilan di hari pertama dia masuk SMA di Bandung, anak itu mau tidak mau udah jadi tantangan hidupnya Milea. Tantangan hidupnya yang sayangnya, bersifat permanen)

 

Bagi yang (gak) mungkin nggak tau, Dilan itu anaknya suka alay di berbagai situasi. _Let's just say,_ kadar MSG di tubuh Dilan itu sedikit kelebihan dari batas normal. Dilan itu _dramaqueen_. Dia juga kalo kaget, suka sampe jatoh ke lantai atau kalo lari, sering nabrak apapun itu. Refleksnya jelek banget, serius. Dilan juga doyan nyanyi kalo dia galau (seringnya sih, lagu dangdut).

 

Milea nggak berlebihan, loh. Dilan emang gitu. Buktinya, tantangan hidupnya — bukan, sahabatnya itu kini lagi asik (?) nyanyi dari bagian dapur kontrakannya.

 

_"abg tua, tingkahmu semakin gila._

_Kau menjerat semua wanita!_

_Wanita yang ada di depan mata..._

_Rayuanmu sungguh mempesona!"_

 

Milea udah nyerah sedari tadi ingetin Dilan kalo dia itu laki-laki.

 

("Tadi kan dia bawa perempuan, Lia"

 

"Iya sih") 

 

Awalnya sih pas Dilan nyanyi, lagunya lucu. Milea hampir ngakak kalo aja dia nggak ingat kalo Dilan bisa makin galau terus makin alay. Apalagi tadi, Dilan nyanyinya gini;

 

_"Kau tebarkan pesona ke setiap wanita..._

_tanpa kau sadari kau sudah lanjut usia,_

_tingkah lakumu bagaikan seorang remaja yang ingin dicinta dan selalu mencinta"_

 

_That was pure gold._

 

Pengen ngakak sih tadi, tapi ingat dosa juga. Bahagia diatas penderitaan orang kalo kata ibu, nggak bagus. Makanya Milea cuman boleh nahan aja. Tapi, selucu apapun lagunya, lama-lama juga bosen, apalagi Dilan nyanyi lagu itu diulang-ulang. Entah udah berapa jam Dilan nyanyi lagu itu.

 

"Setidaknya kalo mau nyanyi, lagunya jangan diulang-ulang lah, Lan," mintanya. 

 

Dilan yang masih nyanyi seketika nutup mulut. Tapi dia masih nggak niat buat balik badan terus liat Milea. Sementara Milea, dia udah mulai seneng semakin lama Dilan diem. Namun sayang, kesenangan Milea nggak tahan lama. Karena Dilan nyanyi lagi — tapi kali ini, dia ganti lagu.

 

_"Suasana hatiku sedang berduka,_

_gara- gara cintaku diputus dia..._

_Sudah janji menikah hari selasa,_

_tapi kini kasihku berpindah cinta"_

 

Jidat Milea otomatis langsung nyium meja makan.

 

**_#RanggaDilan#_ **

 

Yang galau hari ini ternyata bukan cuman Dilan aja, tapi om Rangga juga.

 

Gimana nggak galau, coba. Gegara Cinta yang gatel pengen dikenalin ama Milea, Dilan jadi salah paham tentang hubungan dia ama Cinta. Walau nggak terang-terangan bilang ke Rangga kalo dia kecewa, semua orang bisa tau cuman diliat dari mukanya doang.

 

Jujur, tadi Rangga pengen nahan tangan Dilan dan jelasin ke dia kalo hubungannya ama Cinta itu cuman sebatas sekertaris/sahabat. Nggak kurang, nggak lebih. Nggak spesial lah. Tapi dia terlalu syok tadi pas liat ekspresinya Dilan.

 

Apalagi, tadi café lagi padat. Sekali lagi, karena ini Indonesia dan bukan Amerika, Rangga harus ekstra hati-hati. PDA pasangan straight aja bisa jadi perhatian orang, apalagi gay, yakan. Maka dari itu, dia nggak bisa nahan Dilan buat jelasin semuanya saat itu.

 

Sayangnya, pas dia ama Cinta udah harus balik ke kantor, Dilan nggak keluar dari dapur sama sekali. Bedanya ama Cinta yang keliatan kelewatan seneng pas disenyumin Milea, Rangga malah makin suram hari itu. Apalagi chat WA sampe ditelponin Rangga hampir 20 kali, gaada satupun yang direspon calon pacarnya itu.

 

Setresnya lagi, siangnya dia ada meeting ama perusahaan besar. Mau nggak mau, Rangga harus setop dulu usahanya buat kontakin Dilan.

 

Tapi jujur, dia nggak yakin kalo dia bisa tahan selama itu. Salah paham ini gak boleh berlanjut — apalagi pas Rangga udah janji ke Dilan kalo dia bakal halalin (baca: pacarin) Dilan nggak lewat hari minggu.

 

Dan demi apa, hari ini udah hari jumat. Kalo dia nggak selesain masalahnya hari ini — atau paling enggak besok, pupus sudah semua harapan Rangga buat jadian ama Dilan.

 

Ngapain coba Dilan mau pacaran ama orang yang nggak bisa nepatin janji?

 

"Cinta, saya tidak —"

 

"—dalam mood buat meeting?" Cinta, yang bisa dengan gampang nebak pemikiran Rangga itu, jujur bikin si (yang ngakunya) om ini sedikit takut. Apa Cinta emang dasarnya jago baca orang, atau mungkin Rangganya yang udah mulai gampang dibaca orang gegara Dilan? Mungkin dua-duanya.

 

Cinta, sambil duduk santai di sofa ruangan Rangga, cuman bisa ngangkat bahu ngeliatin boss/sahabatnya yang lagi masang muka setengah datar setengah bingung. Ngebaca Rangga itu salah satu kebanggan Cinta dalam hidupnya.

 

"Aku ama kamu udah temenan sejak kelas satu SMA, 'ngga. Aku tau gimana cara kerjanya otak kamu itu," jelas Cinta dan jujur, jawabannya masuk diakalnya Rangga sih.

 

Rangga narik nafas, lalu buang lagi. Dia nggak mau nanya lebih jauh gimana caranya Cinta bisa ngebaca dirinya.

 

"Kamu bisa aja sih cancel meeting ini," pancing Cinta yang langsung berhasil dalam satu detik. Ekspresi mukanya Cinta sok dibikin inosen yang _jujur, selalu bikin Rangga pengen muntah_. "Tapi kalo kamu nggak bisa partneran bisnis ama perusahaan ini, kamu nggak akan bisa dapet uang banyak. Kalo aku sih, nggak mau reputasiku sebagai _sugar mommy_ berantakan. Kamu? Emang nggak mau _sugaring_ Dilan kamu itu?"

 

"Yasudah," perkataan Cinta sukses bikin semangat Rangga yang sempet ngilang balik lagi. "Ayo mulai meetingnya, kita tidak boleh terlambat" 

 

Cinta ketawa puas sambil ngekorin Rangga.

 

_**#RanggaDilan#** _

 

Setelah dengan berat hati seharian matiin _mobile data_ nya, malamnya abis pulang kampus, Dilan akhirnya hidupin kembali jaringan internet. Pikiran Dilan ngasih alasan ke dirinya sendiri kalo dia butuh internet buat bikin tugas yang tadi dikasih dosen. Tapi hati Dilan tau, bukan itu alasan utama dia nyalain internet.

 

Getaran hpnya gegara notifikasi masuk yang seakan nggak mau berhenti, bikin separuh otak Dilan mulai nerima hatinya sendiri.

 

**Whatsapp**

_45 missed calls from Om Ganteng_

_59 messages from 2 chats_

 

Dilan serasa pengen jual mahal lagi, tapi dia udah gak tahan. Akhirnya, dia relain buka wa untuk pertama kalinya hari ini.

 

19 pesan dari grup kelas dan sisanya dari om.

 

Jempolnya terlalu cepat buat buka chatnya si om.

 

_40 unread messages_

**Om Ganteng**

Dilan? Kamu marah sama om?

Om bisa jelasin, Dilan

_12:43pm_

 

_You missed a call on 12:44pm_

 

**Om Ganteng**

Dilan, please jawab telponnya om

_12:45pm_

 

_You missed a call on 12:45pm_

 

_You missed a call on 12:46pm_

 

_You missed a call on 12:46pm_

 

_You missed a call on 12:47pm_

 

_You missed a call on 12.48pm_

 

Kira-kira begitu seterusnya isi wa dari si om, sebelum sederet pesan bikin Dilan langsung auto fokus.

 

**Om Ganteng**

Kalau ini tentang perempuan yang tadi datang sama saya, saya janji ke kamu kalau saya dan orang itu tidak ada hubungan spesial. 

 

Saya ingin menjelaskan kepada kamu

 

Tapi saya tidak ingin menjadi lelaki tanpa etika dengan menjelaskan permasalahan ini melalui pesan WhatsApp saja.

 

Maka dari itu, izinkan saya menemui kamu besok?

 

PT Sashikirana Abyakta, tbk. Setelah kerjaan kamu selesai.

_8:49pm_

 

Meleleh gegara pesan si om, Dilan akhirnya ngebales pesan si om — tapi bukan berarti dia masih nggak marah.

 

**You**

ok

_9:10 pm_

 

##

 

Rangga hampir kena serangan jantung pas dia buka WA terus ngeliat kalo Dilan udah baca pesan-pesannya terus dia masih online.

 

Jantungnya makin mirip kayak drum yang dipukul kencang pas Dilan udah mulai typing.

 

**Dilan**

ok

_9:10pm_

 

Singkat, padat tapi bikin hati Rangga seneng bukan main.

 

Tapi baru aja dia mau mencet video call, pesan lain dari Dilan masuk lagi.

 

**Dilan**

Sebelum Dilan kesana, plis jangan kontakin Dilan dalam bentuk apapun.

_9:11pm_

 

Nggak apa-apa lah. Yang penting Dilan udah bersedia buat nemuin dia. Walau Rangga masih belum bisa tenang sih, apalagi nggak bisa ngontakin Dilan, termasuk kirim pesan WA. Ngasih selamat malam pun kayaknya nggak boleh.

 

**Dilan**

Dilan sekarang ngambek ama om

_9:12pm_

 

Seketika, hasrat Rangga buat melukin Dilan jadi makin kuat.

 

_**#RanggaDilan#** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAAF KELAMAAN APDET. SUMIMASENNNNNN
> 
> Seharusnya, chapter ini udah kelar dari dua hari lalu. Seharusnya udah siap di post. Tapi gegara saya sering kebawa arus kalo lagi browsing, plus kemaren baru aja ngelarin baca ff 23 chapter panjangnya dengan sekitaran 100k words dari fandom Naruto. Guhhh. Hari ini aja, kalo nggak ada tekad, saya bakalan tidur sampe besok. Wwwww
> 
> Next, Dilan ke perusahaan si om gak yah?~ who knows. See you!


	14. Ketemuan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milea itu penolong, okay?

 

Terkadang, Milea suka bingung kenapa sih dia temenan ama orang macam Dilan —

 

"Lea" 

 

"Iya?" 

 

"Dilan nggak masuk ya hari ini"

 

— terus bisa tembus tahunan tapi masih bisa tahan.

 

(Dalam situasi macam begini, Milea kadang suka gugling _"Tanda-tanda orang itu masokis"_ ama _"apa kamu termasuk masokis"_

 

Sayangnya, tahan ama perilaku temen yang suka nyusahin gak bikin dia masuk dalam kategori itu) 

 

Pikiran buat campakin Dilan udah berjuta kali muncul dalam otaknya Milea. Tapi ya, mungkin karena dasar dia orangnya baik sih, jadi Milea agak susah buat nggak ngurusin Dilan. Apalagi, Dilan udah bagaikan 'aset terpenting' buat bapaknya Milea. Takut kualat dia kalo ngebiarin bapak sendiri bangkrut cuman gegara lelah ama Dilan.

 

Eh gak ding. Becanda. Gitu-gitu, Dilan juga sohib sejatinya Milea... Kayaknya—

 

Intinya, mau nggak mau (banyak dikit di enggaknya sih), Milea akhirnya sampe dimuka kontrakannya Dilan. Buat mastiin aja sih sebenarnya, tuh anak masih hidup apa kagak.

 

(Milea nggak sedang lari dari kenyataan kok. Dia bener-bener nggak sedang nyoba lupain kejadian di café tadi tentang si 'Tante Cinta'. _Gak sama sekali kok_ ) 

 

Di depan pintu, Milea udah tau kalo pintunya dikunci Dilan karena pasti, tuh anak belum bangun dari tempat tidur. Pasti. Dia berani taruhan soal ini. Tapi untungnya sih, Milea udah bener-bener deket ama Dilan sampe kunci kontrakan Dilan pun, Milea punya. Jangan tanya kalo Dilan punya kunci rumahnya. Plis jangan tanya kalo bapaknya percaya banget ama Dilan sampe kunci serf rumah sendiri pun dikasih ke Dilan.

 

 _Plis_. Karena itu gak penting sekarang.

 

Jadi, masuk ke kontrakannya Dilan itu hal paling gampang buat Milea. Gak perlu takut dikira pencuri juga, soalnya tetangga sekitar udah pada kenal sama dia. Untung niatannya hari ini baik, yaitu cuman mau ngecek Dilan. Coba aja kalo dia niat jahat... Asudahlah.

 

Abis nutup pintu lagi, Milea lemparin tasnya di atas sofa. Lanjut lagi jalan lurus belok sekali ke kamarnya Dilan.

 

Dan bener tebakannya, si yang katanya panglima tempur di Bandung itu, lagi bojel (bobo jelek) diatas kasur. Badan udah kayak ulat kegulung bareng selimut. Mukanya cemberut lagi.

 

Terkadang Milea curiga, masa pubertas Dilan itu tahan lama. Bukan gegara mukanya yang * _ahem_ * makin cakep, tapi gegara hormonnya yang masih mirip kayak anak esempe pecicilan yang baru tau apa itu cinta dan patah hati.

 

Dalam satu tarikan nafas panjang, Milea siap-siap untuk —

 

"OM AQUAMAN, KENAPA DATANG KESINI?"

 

 _(—teriak)_  

 

Liatin Dilan langsung bangun dari bojelnya terus jatuh ke lantai masih kegulung selimut itu lucu, oke? Jangan salahin Milea kalo dia pun udah gabung ama Dilan di lantai, bedanya dia sambil ketawa guling-guling.

 

Sementara Dilan, yang sepertinya baru sadar kalo dia baru aja dobegoin Milea, nongolin kepalanya dari balik selimut.

 

"Kamu tau kan, Lea, kalo Dilan itu benci banget sama kamu?"

 

Pertanyaannya dibales dengan gestur 'cium jauh' dari Milea.

 

**_#_ **

 

Dilan nyoba lemparin tatapan tajam terbaiknya buat Milea, yang sayangnya nggak mempan dan _nggak akan pernah mempan._  

 

"Cuman supaya kamu tau aja, Dilan udah nulis di satu lembar kertas kalo misalkan Dilan mampus, tersangkanya itu kamu, Lea" 

 

 _"I love you too, beb"_  

 

Milea malah makin ngakak guling-guling.

 

**_#RanDilan#_ **

 

"Ahelah, dramaqueen banget sih kamu, Lan. Gitu aja sampe ngambek"

 

Setelah hampir dua puluh menit ngejelasin ke Milea alasan dia gak masuk kerja, Dilan malah makin cemberut. Pengennya sih dibujukin kek, dikasih simpati kek (bukan yang kartu sim itu ya), eh dia malah makin dibully. 

 

 _Gusti, sahabatku kok gini amat yak?_ Pikir mereka berdua bersamaan. 

 

"Tapi kan, Lea—" 

 

"Ya kan si om udah minta maaf sama kamu. Katanya pun, itu bukan pacarnya. Yaudah sih, pergi aja temuin si om, ketimbang kamu ngambek mulu di sini"

 

Dilan bingung, kenapa dia malah berasa kayak diserang sekarang? 

 

"Tapi, Lea—" 

 

"Dengerin dulu lah penjelasan si om," nada Milea malah terdengar lebih cendurung nyuruh daripada ngasih masukan biasa. "Setidaknya, kamu baru bisa tentuin kalo si om bohong apa nggak"

 

 _Iya juga sih_ , pikir Dilan. Tapi nggak diutarain.

 

"Lagipula, baru hal begini pula, kamu udah nggak percaya ama Om. Itu pun, belum jadian. Yaa gimana nanti kalo jadian... Bisa-bisa nggak tahan lama kamu sama si om" 

 

_Skak mat._

 

(seterpukul apapun Dilan, Milea tetep bener sih) 

 

**_#RanDilan#_ **

 

Setelah berbagai macam cara bujukan (lebih tepatnya, _bully-an_ ), Milea akhirnya bisa yakinin Dilan buat masuk café. Janjinya Milea sih, dia bakal temenin Dilan ke kantornya si om lah setidaknya.

 

Itulah kenapa, Dilan ama Milea udah siap-siap ke kantornya si om (kantor si Tante juga sih, kalo apa yang tante Cinta bilang tadi bener soal dirinya itu asisten om Rangga) setelah café tutup. Tapi makin kesini, Dilan malah makin nervous.

 

"Lea, yakin nih kita emang harus ke —" 

 

"iya" 

 

"Apa nggak nanti aj—" 

 

"nggak, Lan" 

 

"kamu yakin?"

 

"SERATUS PERSEN!" seru Milea, udah mulai kesel. Dilan langsung ciut kena semprot.

 

"Kalo kamu nggak nyalain motor sekarang terus jalan, Lea bakal bawa kamu ama motor, walau harus ngarungin kamu" 

 

Dilan langsung start motornya tanpa basa-basi.

 

"Ayo naik, Lea"

 

Milea cuman bisa muter kedua bola matanya terus naik motornya Dilan.

 

Perjalanan ke kantornya si om untungnya nggak jauh-jauh amat. Malahan, Dilan seketika pengen ngajak si om gelud gegara kantornya ternyata cuman berada di seberang toko eskrim yang kemaren jadi tempat 'date' mereka. Curang ih. Masa dia harus naek motor ke toko itu sementara si om ternyata cuman tinggal motong jalan? Dih.

 

Dilan buat mental note buat ngajakin om date di warung mpok Jubaedah sebelah rumah. _Hmmm_.

 

Untuk menghindari razia parkir liar, Dilan markir di tempat parkiran depan kantor si om... 

 

... yang _anehnya_ , dia bisa masuk seenak udelnya tanpa dihalangin satpam yang lagi jaga.

 

(Kayaknya ada yang aneh di sini, tapi nanti lah dia cari tau)

 

Dari tempat parkir, Dilan dan Milea langsung turun dari motor, terus jalan ke depan lobby. Dalam hatinya Milea, dia mikir. _Pantes sih, om Rangga ama Tante Cinta keliatannya kaya. Kerja di kantor segede ini. Gaji mereka tembus puluhan juta sebulan_ pun, Milea nggak bakal heran.

 

(Ratusan bahkan mungkin milyaran, secara kayaknya si om Rangga itu boss di kantor ini. Gak mungkin kerjanya biasa kalo dia punya asisten kayak tante Cinta. Milea milih buat nggak bilang ke Dilan soal ini. _Soal pertemuannya tadi ama tante Cinta_ ) 

 

"Lea, Dilan nggak yakin soal ini," Dilan, mantan 'panglima tempur' itu ciut lagi. Super nervous. Diliat dari air mukanya, Dilan kayak udah mau ancang-ancang lari dari _kenyataan_.

 

Tapi nggak sekarang.

 

"Yakin lah," katanya, antara ngancem sama ngasih semangat.

 

"Tapi Lea—" 

 

_"Dilan? Milea?"_

 

Sebuah suara seksi langsung sukses bikin Dilan beku di tempat.

 

_Serasa pengen nangis, ya Gusti :'(_

 

**_#RanDilan#_ **

 

Dibelakang si om, sedikit berjarak sih, ada perempuan yang sama dengan perempuan yang datang bareng si om kemarin. Dilan seketika inget alasan dia ngambek ama si om. Namun, yang nggak dia sangka yaitu, perempuan yang awalnya dia kira pacarnya si om, malah lari mendekat, dekat, semakin dekat —

 

— _terus berhenti di depan Milea._

 

"Bareng tante, yuk!" kemudian kembali lari menjauh sambil narik tangan Milea.

 

Dilan seketika cengo.

 

"Jadi..." si om berdehem. Dilan auto nggak cengo (tapi masih bingung), lalu putar muka buat liatin si om.

 

_Gusti. Kok dia tampan sih??? :'(_

 

"Kita bicara di depan?"

 

**_#RanDilan#_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waw. Waaaaaawwww. Udah sebulan lebih beberapa hari saya ternyata belum ngapdet ff ini. MONMAAP. Punya banyak waktu luang, tapi malah dapet keinginan buat bikin ff baru :')
> 
> Saya notis ada banyak orang yang lagi galau gegara foto Dilan— maksud saya Bale, yang kiss kisseu itu. Bahkan ada yang sempet bilang kalo mereka nggak kaget kapal ini bakalan penuh dengan ff angst setelah kejadian itu.
> 
> I assure you, itu nggak bakalan terjadi. Saya masih beluk minat nyiksa diri ama orang banyak dengan publish ff angst. Jadi, enjoy aja cerita ini wwww
> 
> Maap ini pendek, chap selanjutnya bakalan saya update kayaknya di minggu ini. Sengaja dipotong karena saya udah harus tidur. Ugh.


	15. 13.Nama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nama.

 

" _Demi dewa_ , Rangga kalem dong!"

 

Rangga, yang udah genap 20 menit mondar-mandir gak jelas di dalam ruangannya sendiri, akhirnya bisa diem juga. Semuanya berkat Cinta, yang lama kelamaan bosen juga liat tingkah temen sekaligus bossnya itu. Liatin Rangga yang biasanya kalem tiba-tiba jadi cacing kepanasan itu kesenangan pribadi Cinta. Tapi ngeliat Rangga jadi out of character selama 20 menit itu ngeselin juga ternyata.

 

"Bagaimana saya bisa tenang sekarang, Cinta? Bagaimana jika Dilan tidak datang?"

 

"Pertama ya," Cinta mulai narik nafas berat. "ini masih sekitar satu jam sebelum cafénya tutup" 

 

Rangga angkat suara, "Dua jam lima menit," koreksinya.

 

Cinta sontak muter kedua bola matanya. "Bodo amat. Kedua, aku yakin Dilan pasti dateng"

 

Satu alis Rangga langsung naik pas denger pernyataan pedenya Cinta.

 

"Kamu tau darimana?"

 

Sambil ketawa garing, Cinta garukin pelipisnya yang nggak gatal. "Aku sih nggak tau soal Dilan. Tapi aku punya feeling kuaaaaat banget kalo Milea bakalan datang kesini"

 

Senyuman bangga yang tiba-tiba muncul di muka Cinta, jujur bikin Rangga pengen muntah.

 

"Firasatku kuat mungkin karena aku ama Milea jodoh kali ya?"

 

Ewww

 

Kata-kata selanjutnya yang keluar dari bibir Cinta mirip tombak yang langsung nembus sampe pankreasnya Rangga.

 

"Kalo kamu nggak yakin, jangan-jangan nggak jodoh lagi ama Dilan~"

 

Inallilahi.

 

#

 

Bener kata Cinta. Milea bener-bener dateng bareng Dilan. Atau sebaliknya. Ngeliat sosok doi yang berdiri manis di sana, Rangga seketika merasa gagal sebagai calon muhrimnya(?) Dilan.

 

Kalo Cinta? Temen SMA sekaligus asistennya itu bahkan nggak natapin Rangga apalagi ngomong apa-apa, tapi dari auranya udah kuat banget kalo Cinra lagi ngerendahin Rangga.

 

Dua detik kemudian, suara Rangga akhirnya keluar.

 

"Dilan? Milea?"

 

(Yang ngajakin ketemuan siapa, yang kaget siapa? Rangga kudu hati-hati ama pemilihan nada bicaranya lain kali)

 

Rangga, yang sebenarnya lagi keringetan dingin, sok deketin duo Dilan Milea dengan tenang. Sok kalem, sok keren dan sok jaga imej. Beda jauh ama Cinta. Si tante-tante 29 tahun itu udah mirip kayak anak SMA labil ke Milea. Sangking senengnya liat sosok Milea, Cinta sampe lari-lari (setengah lompat-lompat) buat deketin sohibnya Dilan itu.

 

Liat ekspresinya Dilan yang berubah dari super gugup ke kesel sampe bingung, lalu akhirnya sadar, seketika bikin Rangga untuk pertama kalinya bersyukur punya temen kayak Cinta.

 

Mungkin dia harus ngucapin terima kasih ke Cinta nanti.

 

"Bareng tante, yuk!"

 

Nggak ding. Cinta yang harusnya terima kasih ke dia nanti.

 

Dilan, yang sempet cengo sepersekian detik, kemudian sadar. Dia muter kepala buat liat si om.

 

Seketika, Rangga hampir ciut pas liat Dilan natapin dia kayak mau malak. Tapi dia nggak boleh ciut, apalagi kesempatan ini datengnya sekali. Bener-bener nggak boleh disia-sia in.

 

Rangga sok ngeliat sekelilingnya, biar Dilan nggak bisa liat kalo dia lagi gugup. Untungnya, pandangan Rangga langsung berhenti di toko eskrim seberang jalan — tempat date pertama mereka.

 

"Kita bicara di tempat lain?"

 

**_#RanDilan#_ **

 

Sebenernya, kemaren Rangga udah nyuruh supir pribadinya buat bilangin ke satpam, kalo misalkan besok ada motor cb 100 warna biru masuk ke kantor, dibiarin aja. Biar jaga-jaga jikalau Dilan emang dateng.

 

Kan nggak enak gitu, kalo Dilan akhirnya mau dateng ke kantor, tapi waktu masih di pos satpam dia malah diusir. Dia mau ngelurusin masalah, bukan nambah-nambah masalah ama Dilan.

 

Dan untungnya, pas Dilan emang beneran dateng ke kantor, satpam-satpam semuanya pada nurutin titahnya. Mungkin Rangga harus kasih tip kali ya, buat tanda terimakasih. Atau mungkin gajinya dinaikin. Intinya, itu urusan belakangan. Karena sekarang yang penting itu ngelurusin masalah dulu ama Dilan.

 

Pas udah di depan jalan, lagi siap-siap buat nyebrang, Rangga sebagai calon muhrimnya Dilan yang baik dan benar dan yang juga patut dicontoh, ngelakuin satu hal sederhana yang bikin siapapun pasti bakalan cemburu.

 

((Apalagi buat para kaum jones)) 

 

Tangan kanan Rangga langsung ngerangkul pundak Dilan, sementara tangan kirinya dipake buat ngasih signal supaya kendaraan yang lewat bisa biarin mereka jalan.

 

Mungkin gegara udah kebiasaan ya atau memang dasar orang berkelas emang gitu, Rangga nggak sadar apa yang baru aja dia lakuin. Atau lebih tepatnya, efek perbuatannya barusan ke orang lain.

 

Ke Dilan, misalkan. 

 

Gestur sopan itu mungkin hal biasa buat orang kayak Rangga. Tapi buat Dilan, itu... Sesuatu.

 

Penyesalan gegara udah nganggap si om orang nggak baek mulai hinggap di hati ama pikiran Dilan.

 

(Dulu kata mamah, doanya buat Dilan itu simpel. Yang penting anak laki satu-satunya itu hidup seneng terus dapet jodoh baek-baek. Doa mamah terkabul melalui sosok si om, yang bukan cuman baek, tapi juga 3T. Tajir, tampan ama tegap. Badannya itu loh. Gusti. Paket lengkap, tapi malah disia-sia in Dilan)

 

Tangan kekar si om masih nempel di bahu Dilan bahkan pas mereka masuk di toko eskrim.

 

Pas akhirnya sadar, Rangga keburu lepasin tangannya dari bahu Dilan. Dalam pikirannya, dia takut Dilan malah makin bete ama dia pake acara rangkul-rangkul segala. Padahal nyatanya, Dilan malah kecewa berat. Pengen lama-lama dirangkul si om. Kalo perlu, dipeluk sekalian. Parfumnya itu loh. Nentramin jiwa banget.

 

Setelah mesan (sebagai formalitas, takutnya diusir orang toko kalo mereka cuman masuk buat ngobrol doang), Rangga langsung nentuin meja mana yang cocok jadi tempat mereka ngobrol. Yang penting agak jauhan dari kasir, biar nggak dikepoin gitu.

 

Pas nemu meja yang sesuai, yaitu di deket jendela, Rangga (lagi-lagi nggak sadar) narik tangannya Dilan. Nggak kasar dong, karena orangnya emang gitu. Mungkin pengecualian buat Cinta sih. Suka ngeselin soalnya.

 

Di meja, Rangga buru-buru narik kursi buat Dilan. Bener-bener gentleman.

 

Sepeka-pekanya otak Rangga, terkadang juga bisa koslet yang menyebabkan ketidak-pekaan. Termasuk semua hal yang dia lakuin ke Dilan dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 10 menit belakangan. Dia nggak peka kalo itu semua sukses bikin Dilan meleleh. Makanya Dilan keburu duduk, kalo kelamaan ya pasti jatoh ke lantai.

 

Lah kan nggak etis. Udah diromantisin malah jatoh. Tuh muka mau dikemanain coba?

 

Tempat sampah? Jangan dong. Gitu-gitu Dilan masih masuk kategori cakep.

 

Setelah mastiin Dilan duduknya udah nyaman, Rangga akhirnya duduk di kursinya sendiri, yaitu di seberang Dilan.

 

Dilan, yang entah sejak kapan, udah bisa ngendaliin ekspresinya. Mungkin gegara udah mulai kebiasaan jaim kali ya. Atau mungkin ego masih agak tinggi. Entahlah. Apapun alasannya, Dilan malah bikin si om gugup dua kali lipat.

 

_Tenang._

 

Rangga tarik nafas, 

 

Lalu dibuang. 

 

Dengan ekstra hati-hati, Rangga akhirnya angkat suara.

 

"Dilan, saya minta maaf. Menyakiti perasaan kamu tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah menjadi maksud hati saya" 

 

Pertama kali dalam 29 tahun dia hidup, Rangga nyiapin diri buat kena semprot Dilan tanpa maksud nyemprot balik. Rangga berencana buat dengerin Dilan marah-marah, sampe semua uneg-unegnya keluar. Gak apa-apa. Secara dia berhak buat dimarah—

 

"Iya, om. Dilan ngerti kok" 

 

—in.

 

Eh?

 

Bentar. Kayaknya dia salah denger deh. Ya masa sih Dilan nggak marah? Apa otaknya udah bener-bener koslet? Apa—

 

"Dilan juga mau minta maaf, om. Dilan udah kayak anak kecil ngambek ama om" 

 

(Rangga, teringat akan masa-masa dimana dia ngambek ama Dilan, seketika langsung malu ama umur sendiri) 

 

"Tapi Dilan?" rasanya ganjil banget pas udah siap-siap dimarahin tapi malah nggak dimarahin. Rasanya masih nggak bisa percaya. "Om bisa jelasin!"

 

"Shhhh..." layaknya drakor, Dilan langsung naruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya si om. Didepan aja sih. Tapi untungnya cukup bikin si om diem. Mana berani dia nempelin langsung di bibirnya om. Yang sabar dong. (lain kali pake bibir sekalian)

 

"Kalo om bilang om nggak ada apa-apa sama perempuan tadi, Dilan percaya kok. Dilan percaya kalo om nggak punya hubungan romantis ama perempuan tadi"

 

Senyuman super manis Dilan seketika mujarab bikin Rangga diem lagi dan hatinya berhenti satu detik. "Lagipula, urusan sama perempuan itu urusannya om. Sementara percaya ama om itu urusannya Dilan" 

 

Kata-kata selanjutnya yang keluar dari mulut Dilan sukses bikin Rangga (hampir) kena serangan jantung.

 

"Biar percaya ama Dilan jadi urusannya si om, om mau kan jadi pacarnya Dilan?"

 

#

 

Hari itu, hari sabtu siang, saat semua orang udah yakin dan percaya kalo Rangga yang bakalan ngajak Dilan jadian... 

 

Mereka salah.

 

Tanpa keraguan, Dilan langsung ngajak si om jadian. 

 

Yang otomatis, ngegagalin rencananya Rangga yang mau ngajak jadian duluan.

 

#

 

30 detik.

 

Om Rangga butuh 30 detik buat akhirnya sadar dari kagetnya.

 

Senyuman tipis khas si om langsung muncul di mukanya yang ganteng. Buat pertama kalinya, Dilan baru tau kalo si om punya lesung pipit kecil.

 

"Om mau kok," tangannya om langsung ngegenggam tangan Dilan diatas meja. Ibu jarinya sambil ngusapin punggung tangannya Dilan. "Dari awalnya juga Om percaya sama kamu, Dilan"

 

"Karena kamu percaya sama saya, tandanya kamu itu pacar yang baik dan benar" 

 

Senyuman lebar langsung muncul di mukanya Dilan.

 

**_#RanDilan#_ **

 

"Oh iya, Dilan" 

 

Sebelum keduanya pisah gegara panggilan tugas (kerja dan kuliah), Rangga sadar kalo ini adalah saat yang tepat buat —

 

"Nama saya Rangga. Rangga Dhiafakhri Ramadhan" 

 

_— kenalan._

 

**_#RanDilan#_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO GAES! Gak kerasa SPOG udah sampe 13 chapter plus 2 chapter bonus. Perjalanan kesayangan-kesayangan kita udah cukup panjang dan kayaknya, saya mau ngumumin kalo SPOG mungkin udah mau saya tamatin :')
> 
> Iya. Tamat. Tapi sebenarnya ini masih jadi bahan berdebatan diri saya sendiri sih. Di satu sisi saya mau lanjutin SPOG, di sisi lain, berdasarkan plotnya, ff ini udah boleh ditamatin. Kalau mungkin masih ada yang pada mau, tell me di bawah. Masih mau lanjut atau udha bisa relain spog tamat. Ehehehe. Kali aja saya berubah pikiran, nobody knows.
> 
> Yang jelas, chapter depan might or might not be the last chapter SPOG. See you guys!


	16. 14. Cakeup 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cakeuuuuppp

 

 

"Om"

 

"Hmm?"

 

"Jadian sama om itu..."

 

"...?"

 

"Berat, om. Berat banget, sumpah"

 

"... berat?" 

 

"Iya, berat..."

 

"..." 

 

 

 

 

"...berat di rindunya"

 

 

 

Rangga, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, langsung otomatis nahan nafas. Nahan biar biar nggak spontan teriak juga, tapi sayangnya nggak bisa nahan buat perasaan sayang yang makin numbuh di hati. Sial. Ini anak siapa sih? Pinter banget ngegombalin om-om. Suatu kali wajib nih samperin ortunya... 

 

 

... buat dimintain restu biar bisa ngehalalin anaknya :)

 

Eh tapi nanti lah itu. Baru aja jadian juga, udah lupa ngerem. 

 

Yang kini lebih penting... Astaga. Disenyumin Dilan aja, Rangga udah auto cinta. Lah ini digombalin.

 

Kalo Dilan modelnya begini terus, takutnya Rangga nggak bakal nahan ;) 

 

 

"Pintar sekali kamu, ternyata," balas Rangga, setelah akhirnya doi bisa dapetin suaranya lagi.

 

 

Susah ya? Orang satu ini penguasaan dirinya kuat sekali.

 

 

Tapi ujungnya si om satu ini hampir ambyar juga sih, apalagi pas Dilannya balesnya kayak gini:

 

"Pinter dong. Kan Dilan pacarnya om" 

 

 

Sayang seribu sayang, Dilan ama dirinya cuman terhubungkan via saluran telepon aja. Yang artinya, nggak lagi bareng dong. Serius, sayang banget. Kalo aja mereka lagi barengan, nggak bakal diraguin lagi kalo om Rangga bakal langsung meluk kekasihnya itu tanpa banyak ba bi bu. 

 

 

"Hahahaha," Rangga spontan tertawa. "Pinter ya bikin om rindu" 

 

 

Cengiran Dilan, ajaibnya bisa Rangga denger — nggak tau kenapa kok bisa. Mungkin ikatan tali jodoh terlaku kuat kali ya ;) 

 

 

"Yah jangan rindu-rindu terus, om. Nanti baper, loh"

 

 

Rangga senyum, tapi keliatan agak pait.

 

 

"Terlambat. Saya sudah terlanjur baper" 

 

 

Kresek

 

 

 kresek 

 

 

 

bugh. 

 

 

Nah akhirnya kena batunya juga ni anak. Pasti itu kalo nggak jatoh dari suatu tempat, Dilan minimal kegetok meja kali ya. Kasian sih, pasti sakit. Teganya benda-benda mati, berani nyakitin pujaan hati. Tapi lucu juga sih, bayangin pacarnya itu orangnya ternyata suka ceroboh gitu. 

 

 

Setelah kira-kira semenit lamanya, suara Dilan akhirnya nyapa gendang telinga Rangga lagi. 

 

 

"Ih om ih, bisa aja," ucap pacarnya itu, malu-malu.

 

 

Oh iya. Hampir lupa.

 

 

"Bisa lah," balas Rangga, lengkap dengan seringai yang sayang gak bisa Dilan liat. "Apalagi kalau hanya mengajak kamu jalan" 

 

 

Cinta kemarin ngasih pamflet, besok ada Pekan Raya Jakarta katanya. Yaudah, sekalian aja ngajakin, yakan? Karena bener apa kata kekasihnya tadi. Rindu ternyata berat.

 

 

Biar setidaknya rindu ini bisa sedikit terobati. Halah.

 

 

"E-eh?"

 

 

 

"Besok," mata tajam Rangga langsung auto fokus ke jam dinding yang ada di dinding kamarnya. Sudah jam dua belas malam? "jam 4 sore. Mau ya, jalan sama saya?"

 

 

Tiga detik jeda. Dan iya, Rangga ngitung kok. "Jadi ini date beneran dong om... Om nggak bo'ong kan ke Dilan?"

 

 

Rangga tertawa lepas. Ah, ini serius anak siapa sih? Gemesin. 

 

 

 

Ngangenin.

 

 

"Kalau misalkan om bohong sama kamu yang rugi itu om, loh," Senyum Rangga, anehnya malah semakin keliatan natural. "Om rugi karena rindu ini tidak bisa tersalurkan"

 

 

Hening

 

Hening

 

He—

 

"IH OM RANGGA IH. TANGGUNG JAWAB IH. DILAN KAN MAKIN CINTA NIH JADINYA"

 

 

 

Yha. Ternyata Dilan masih bisa ngegas balik.

 

 

**_#RanggaDilan#_ **

 

 

"Idih, diajakin jalan seneng gitu ya, lan?" 

 

Dari pantulan kaca, Dilan nyengir ke Milea yang lagi asoy dudukan di lantai sambil nyender di kusen pintu. Ada kursi padahal di kamar Dilan, tapi malah maunya ngelantai. Ademan, kata dia. Dilan udah pernah marahin tapi yaudah lah ya. Terserah Milea mau ngapain aja.

 

"Mau ngajakin kamu tapi gaenak sama om nya" 

 

 

Dih, alesan. 

 

 

"Gaenak sama om nya apa gaenak di kamu?" Milea mah kalo urusan nyium kebohongannya Dilan juara satu lah. 

 

 

Yaiyalah. Kalo nggak juara, bisa-bisa mereka masih jadian sampe sekarang :')

 

 

"Hehe. Maap~"

 

 

"Ya kalo pun kamu ngajakin pasti lea tolak kok," ungkap Milea, jujur maksimal. "Males juga jadi penepok nyamuk"

 

 

"Cari lah teh?" Dilan senyum-senyum santai, masih melalui kaca. Mau tatap-tatapan tapi masih sibuk benerin tampilan. Kan ini mau ngedate ama Om Rangga kesayangan, penampilan ya jelas kudu kece~

 

 

"Cari apaan trus buat apaan? Cari nyamuk buat dbd gitu?"

 

 

Sa ae, lea :) 

 

 

"Lah cari pasangan teh biar bisa Dilan ajakin double date gitu," goda Dilan sambil naik-turunin alis. Agak sedikit kedengeran pamer fakta gitu kalo dia udah gak jomblo lagi. Ehehe

 

 

Milea terdiam. Cuman dua detikan doang sih, gegara seketika teringat sesuatu. Seseorang.

 

 

"au ah. Lu gas gih, udah mau jamnya nih. Gamau kan telat?"

 

 

"Eh astaga udah jam setengah empat aja nih? Gila"

 

Untungnya, Dilan nggak nyadar tuh jeda. Ya gak kaget sih. Dia kan orangnya gak pekaan dari dulu :')

 

Poni disisir cakep ke bawah. Kacamata frame item iya. Kemeja jeans dongker, check. Celana semi skinny jeans earna item. Sneakers warna senada ama baju. Jam tangan item hasil gaji tiga bulan, check. Gelang kulit kecil sebagai pemanis dan boom —

 

 

uwu parah. Mantul gak tuh. Biar om-om suger dedi pacar sohibnya itu modar dan ambyar pas liat. 

 

 

Sekali-kali berbakti ama teman itu kan berpahala. Yakan, yakan? 

 

 

"Dilan tinggalin kontrakan ke kamu ya, Lea!" teriak Dilan sebelum ninggalin sohibnya buat nepokin nyamuk di rumah.

 

 

Eh gak lah, ding. Lagian, buat apa ada obat nyamuk bakar kalo ujungnya dia yang ngebantai sendiri tuh nyamuk?

 

 

Milea kemudian masuk kedalam kontrakan setelah mengunci pintu depan. Lelah, perempuan ini nggak pake ba bi bu langsung balik lagi ke kamar Dilan.

 

 

Nggak ada dua menit, Milea langsung ketiduran. Tapi ya sebelum itu, dia sempet mikir:

 

 

 

 

Menghindar dari Cinta ternyata menguras banyak tenaga, ya? 

 

 

_**#RanggaDilan#** _

 

 

 

Secara ini date 'beneran' sejak Dilan ama om Rangga jadian, Dilan yakin dia kudu siap mental sebelum si om dateng. Kudu banyak istighfar juga, mungkin. Biar dikasih kekuatan buat tatap-tatapan ama sang pacar.

 

 

Karena sejujurnya, Dilan berani taruhan gaji lima tahun kalo si om pasti dateng-dateng kece badai.

 

 

Tuh orang ya, kalo dipikir-pikir lagi, cakepnya udah gaada obatnya emang. Date kemaren aja doi buka jas udah silau mata Dilan. Jadi pengen tau cakepnya gimana kalo lagi gapake baju.

 

 

Ehehehe, becanda :')

 

 

 

(tapi bo'ong)

 

 

"Maaf, saya sudah membuat kamu menunggu" 

 

 

Deg. Padahal baru denger suaranya aja loh. Udah kayak mau gemeteran gitu. Gimana dong ini :(

 

Dilan narik nafas panjang lalu berputar —

 

 

Rambut dirapihin ke belakang tanpa pomed. Muka alus maksimal. Glowing gitu. Jas item sama kemeja abu-abu, kancing dibuka dua diatas. Jam tangan kece badai yang kayaknya sih mahal. Kayak rolek gitu. Celana jeans semi donker. Sneakers abu-abu strip item, brand ternama lagi. Memang gila sih, penampilan super classy dari om gans.

 

 

Masha Allah. Maka nikmat Tuhanmu yang manakah yang kamu dustakan?

 

 

"Ya gusti nu agung, om teh kok cakeup banget atuh?"

 

... dan jujur kalimat barusan nggak maksud buat dikatakan secara lantang jaya.

 

Biasalah. Congornya kan emang suka keceplosan. 

 

 

"Hahaha," dari tawanya aja adem. Memang ciotaan Tuhan satu ini, ya? "Kamu bisa saja"

 

"YAALLAH OM MONMAAP, KECEPLOSAN"

 

 

Tuhkan. Minta maaf aja ngegas tuh anak. Gak heran deh langsung jadi pusat perhatian.

 

 

Untungnya belum mesra-mesraan ama si om, jadi orang-orang pada nggak lama-lamaan ngasih perhatian ke duo sejoli ini.

 

 

"Iya, iya. Tidak apa-apa," kata om Rangga, masih sama senyumnya yang...

 

 

 

 

... seakan ngajak Dilan berumah tangga.

 

 

Tarik nafas,

 

 

Buang.

 

 

"Ayo," ajak si om. Dilan ngangguk dong, inisiatif juga langsung jalan deketin si om. Niatannya, biar jalannya nggak jauh-jauh sama si om. Yakan masa iya jalan sama pacar tapi jauh-jauhan. Nggak etis dong say.

 

 

Puk

 

EH BENTAR. ITU TANGAN, MAU NGAPAIN?

 

"Sudah," ya gusti. Dia pake acara bisik-bisik lagi. Liver mulai menunjukkan tanda nggak sehat nih. "Om tidak ingin kamu tersesat nantinya"

 

 

 

MAH, DILAN DIRANGKUL PAPI-PAPI GLUKOSA NIH MAH.

 

 

 

Ingin rasanya Dilan menyublim :) 

 

 

"Kenapa? Tidak nyaman?" tanya si om. Nadanya bener-bener serius, takut Dilan nggak nyaman. Woles kali ah. Padahal Dilan ini mah lagi keenakan.

 

Cuman agak susah aja nerima kenyataa cem beginian. Indah tenan. 

 

"Eh? Nggak kok, om. Kaget aja," bales Dilan, buru-buru. Iya, biar si om nggak narik lagi tangannya.

 

"Yasudah kalau begitu," ucap si om sambil tetap keukeuh mempertahankan rangkulannya di bahu kekasih hati.

 

Kan udah diijinin :) 

 

 

Kedua sejoli beda 10 tahun ini akhirnya jalan juga. Masih sambil dirangkul si om, Dilan nyoba buat sok kalem. Masih belum ikhlas kalo si om tau jati dirinya sebagai cacing kepanasan. Tapi kayaknya perjuangan yang nggak mudah, secara perhatian-perhatian kayak gini nih yang bikin mantan jones lemah. Dulu aja dapet sms operator bisa bikin gemeter. Nah apalagi ini kan udah punya gandengan.

 

 

Becanda ding. Yang bikin gemeter itu pas ada nomor asing nelpon. Kirain stalker, gitu. Ternyata salah sambung :(

 

 

Maka dari itu, nggak heran Dilan diem aja sepanjang keduanya jalan-jalan. Si om, manusia yang sebenarnya super pekaan itu, notis dong. Kenapa si kesayangan yang biasanya gak bisa diem eh ini malah diem seribu bahasa.

 

Sebagai pacar yang baik dan benar, om Rangga akhirnya nanya dong. 

 

 

"Hei? Kenapa diam?"

 

 

Dilan buang nafas lagi. 

 

"lagi konsen, om"

 

 

Huh? Rangga naikkin alisnya sebelah. "Konsen?"

 

 

"iya, konsen," bales Dilan sambil ngangguk. Dia natap si om sambil masang ekspresi setengah kesel gitu.

 

 

Rangga untuk pertama kalinya bingung. Sumpah. Sarjana psikologi yang dia ambil dulu seakan gaada gunanya sekarang. 

 

 

"iya, lagi konsen," ulang Dilan. Sekali lagi, Dilan buang nafas heran. "om gantengnya suka bikin pikiran kemana-mana soalnya"

 

 

Yhaaa. Nggak maksud ngegas tapi ya mau gimana lagi.

 

Bayi tabung emang gitu bawaannya.

 

 

 

Ngegas jiwa.

 

 

Rangga juga seketika langsung konsen. Konsentrasi buat nahan hasrat tuk nyium Dilan.

 

 

"Tuhkan. Kamu juga sukses buat om harus konsentrasi sekarang"

 

 

Kini, giliran Dilan yang bingung to the max. 

 

"Konsentrasi buat apa atuh?"

 

 

 

"Konsentrasi untuk tidak mencium kamu detik ini juga" 

 

Boom. Dialusin balik kagak tuh.

 

 

Tanda-tanda jantung tyda sehat mulai bisa Dilan rasa nih, sayangnya.

 

 

"Eh tapi seriusan nih ya om," Dilan nyoba balik ke topik awal. Sekalian nyoba ngalusin balik. Kali aja bisa bikin si om senam jantung juga.

 

 

 

Yang nggak Dilan sadar, si om juga lagi dag dig dug serr ini. Bedanya, si om masih bisa ngontrol ekspresi. Makanya ganteng.

 

 

"apa?"

 

 

"om kok bisa sih seganteng ini? Soalnya Dilan pengen juga dapet anak seganteng om"

 

 

"Kalau kamu memang benar-benar penasaran, tanya saja ke orang tua om"

 

 

Hmmm. Menarique. "Kalo nanya ke ortu om, tips bikinnya dikasih gak om?"

 

 

Heran. Congornya bener-bener gaada remnya sama sekali.

 

 

Si om keliatan lagi mikir. Padahal topik ini nggak pantes buat diseriusin.

 

"Tips mungkin dikasih tau ke kamu," huh. "Tapi tips tidak akan ada gunanya kalau prakteknya bukan dengan saya"

 

 

Anehnya, Dilan nggak rasa malu, loh. Malahan tertantang gitu. Ngalus bisa ya gitu, lancar jaya kayak jalan tol di siang hari.

 

 

"Emang om mau praktek sama Dilan?" tanya Dilan. Nadanya kayak lagi nantang om balik.

 

 

Kerad juga ni anak. 

 

 

Sementara om Rangga hanya angkat bahu. Tangannya masih awet dong ngerangkul Dilan.

 

 

Para Jomblo pasti cemburu.

 

 

"Asalkan kamu juga mau"

 

 

Niatan hati mau bikin si om tumbang. 

 

 

Tapi kok yang ambyar Dilan?

 

 

Om batman ternyata pinter ngegas+ngalus juga ternyata.

 

 

 

"jangan ah, takut dosa. Kan belum muhrim," bales Dilan.

 

Susah ya, krisis identitas.

 

 

Tapi ini Dilan uda mulai mau ambil langkah mundur. Masih sayang jantung soalnya.

 

 

"Kalau takut dosa, ayo sekarang ikut om"

 

 

"Kemana teh?"

 

 

 

"Ke K.U.A.. Mau halalin kamu sekarang"

 

 

 

BOOM.

 

 

Om Rangga 1:0 Dilan

 

 

**_#RanggaDilan#_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HALLLLOOOOOOOOO LONG TAIM NO SIIIII
> 
>  
> 
> Astaga. Kelamaan kan ya. Tiga bulan bukan sih, terakhir apdet? Monmaap sekali lagi monmaap :(
> 
> Gak mau banyak ngomong, karena emang gaada yang bisa diomongin kayaknya wwww


End file.
